


Time Capsule

by XtopherCB



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG-13, Valentine's Day, character: captain roy montgomery, character: javier esposito, character: kate beckett, character: kevin ryan, character: lanie parish, character: other, character: richard castle, genre: alternate universe, mini ficathon, pairing: ryan/esposito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtopherCB/pseuds/XtopherCB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Ryan woke up slowly, disoriented at first as to exactly where he was. This was not his bed. And there was someone... He rolled over. 'Oh my god, it wasn't a dream.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time Capsule, Parts 1 & 2 - Ryan/Esposito 

Author's note: This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to ABC, Beacon Pictures, Andrew Marlowe, etc. This is in no way a real representation of the actors or the characters. It's fun to play with them just the same.

##

Let's Fall in Love

##

Kevin Ryan, alone in the precinct's break room, stared down at the printout, not really reading the information there. It was a month after the "incident" and he was basically healed, and back at work, but Beckett and Montgomery insisted he to do desk duty for a while until he was "back to one hundred percent." Kevin had protested, but he was secretly relieved. The 12th was his haven; he felt comfortable here, and he needed to feel safe right now. "God if my parents had any idea what happened, they'd probably drag me back home and lock me in my old room," he smiled ruefully to himself.

Kev had just turned another 30-something year. He was strong, slim, with boyish good looks; he could pass for mid-late 20's. He had toned down and bettered his wardrobe somewhat over the years as a Detective, but he still liked to do funky things with his ties once in awhile. At the moment he was wearing one out of his new normal range, he needed the color to lift his spirits. There was still healing to be done from the battering he'd taken in that alley.

Without notice he felt the terror seize him again -- they smashed the window and dragged him out. He was sure he was going to die then as they beat him and kicked him over and over... He clutched at the paper and screwed his eyes shut. He wasn't going to cry again, not here at work.

"Kev you okay?" a voice with a little Latin heat asked from close behind him.

He jumped involuntarily and spun around. "Don't scare me like that man!" He snapped, then immediately felt bad when he saw the pain in Javier Esposito's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just still on edge." He felt his eyes tearing up. The last person in the world he wanted to hurt was Javi.

"No, Kev, it's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have come up behind you like that." Javi said softly, then the handsome, muscular Detective tentatively reached out and drew Kevin into a hug. "You're shaking, dude, do you want to go home?"

Ryan lowered his head onto Esposito's strong shoulder. "No... I just need a minute." He took a deep breath. "I don't know what I would do without you Javi." He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.

"You know I'm here for you babe, I'm not going anywhere." Javi gently stroked Kev's back, felt the tension ease somewhat. He pulled Kevin gently closer to him, and tenderly kissed the younger man on the neck.

The two stayed like that for a minute, and Kevin was thinking maybe they had better back off, since even though it was late and they were away from the bullpen, someone might see them. No one knew about their relationship; not a clue. Esposito had a reputation as a tough veteran and ladies' man, and people teased Ryan about his boyish crushes on questionable women. They were probably the least likely two anyone would expect to end up together.

They heard someone softly clearing their throat behind Javier. The two jumped apart like magnets with the same charge. Esposito blushed and if possible Ryan turned even more red.

It was their boss, their friend, their fellow Detective, Kate Beckett.

They both had trouble making eye contact with her, as she just stood there holding a folder, her eyebrows slightly raised. "Uh, hey, Beckett," Esposito stammered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was just, uh, checking on Ryan and the financials for the TriBeCa case. "I can see that," Beckett said in her usual all-business voice. "Ryan's been through a lot recently and I'm sure he appreciates his partner and fellow cops showing their concern and support."

The guys looked up in surprise then, first at each other, then at their boss, who maintained a totally deadpan expression while glancing back and forth between them. "So... you're okay?" Javier asked Beckett. Kevin was still speechless.

"Why shouldn't I be? Though I probably don't have to tell you that a little more discretion would probably be the better part of valor. I'm not sure Brass -- or even Montgomery -- would interpret this like I did. So you boys just be careful."

With that, Beckett turned and started to walk towards the bullpen. Just at the door she turned back and said, "Though, while your personal lives are none of my business, I do wish you'd confided in me so we could head off any work-related issues. You guys have been together what, a year now?" She cocked an eyebrow, and, not waiting for a reply, walked out grabbing the door handle as she went, leaving the two guys staring after her, jaws slack with amazement.

The door closed softly behind Beckett. "Holy shit!" Kevin finally said. "Beckett knows! Sounds like she knew, like almost from the beginning?"

"You're the brains, I'm just the muscle." Javier said and smiled. "But we both know Beckett can read everybody like a book. I guess she figured us out."

He pulled Kevin back to him and tenderly kissed his neck. It was one of his favorite things to do, partly because he knew it turned his lover on so much. Then he whispered in Kevin's ear, "I guess we better listen to Beckett, babe. I'll talk to you later." He stepped back, gently held the younger man's shoulders and smiled, then let him go and headed out toward the bullpen.

Kevin thought back to the first time Javier put a strong hand on his trim shoulder, and a shiver of pleasure went through him... It had been about a year earlier when everything changed between them, which made him all the more amazed at Beckett's observation skills...

To Be Continued...

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.

##  
##

The Very Thought of You

##

"Hey Ryan, you got my background info yet?" Javier Esposito clapped his hand on Kevin Ryan's shoulder.

"Uh yea sure, it's almost ready." Ryan stammered. Esposito was so hot, he made him so nervous. He'd joke around to try to cover it up, which about half the time just made him look like a dork.

While they were friends at work, Kevin hadn't confided in the older Detective that he'd pretty much come to realize that he was gay.

And he had a crush on Javier.

Of course the hunky guy was only into chicks, and Ryan pretended to be the same, but sometimes when Esposito touched him, it was a little too much to handle.

"Thanks man." Esposito gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze." Hey you want to go out for a beer later? I owe you one for rushing through all these."

"Um, uh, yeah sure that would be cool." Ryan bounced up on the balls of his feet, all nervous energy. 'Oh god! Javier Esposito wants to have a beer with me! What do I do? What should I wear? I have some other shirts in my locker. God, I hope I don't smell. Must be cool. Must. Act. Straight.'

"Cool, man, Yo!, don't get all worked up, it's not like it's a date or anything." Esposito flashed one of his grins and then playfully slid his hand over Kevin's chest before striding out of the bullpen towards the break room.

Ryan couldn't resist copping a look at the Detective's hot muscular ass as he strutted away. 'God I'd do anything..."

\---

Esposito popped his head in the conference room where Kevin had surrounded himself with paperwork. "Yo Kev, it's after midnight; still up for that beer? Or has Beckett chained you up as short straw on this case?

For a fleeting instant an image flashed through Kevin Ryan's mind of him being chained up somewhere, captured, and Javier Esposito coming to his rescue. He pushed it away. 'Gotta cut back on the comic books!' "Yeah give me just a minute; I'm basically done and can fill in Beckett in the morning."

"Next time just drop it and run, or she'll always find something else for us to do," Esposito said with a wide grin as he sauntered up to Kevin. "Don't forget your jacket kiddo, it's cold out tonight."

"Yes daddy!" Ryan said in his best sarcastic voice as he pulled it off his chair. At least he hoped it came out sarcastic. But oh, the games they could play. Esposito just smiled and held the door for him.

After they were well down the corridor, Ryan asked, "Did you tell anyone we were going out for a beer?"

Esposito shrugged. "No but partners hang out all the time. It's not a big deal. Speaking of which, I'm actually starving. Can we have food with our beer? There's a place a few blocks from my apartment that has the best pizza, and it's open all night."

"Are you still paying?" Ryan grinned.

"Aw sure, why not."

"Better never invite Lanie there, you know she's a vegetarian."

"One more reason that would never work out." Esposito said with a little snorting laugh, as if it were some private joke.

They got a table for two near the back, and all through dinner Kevin did his best to tell funny stories, do goofy things with his food, and generally act like a big kid. He realized that Esposito did not laugh much in general but he had the cutest smile, and sometimes he'd grin so big that he'd get the smile lines around his eyes.

They had three beers over the course of dinner, tho even with his Irish heritage, Ryan hadn't been much of a drinker since college. Even though he was pretty sure he was well under the limit, he was feeling a nice buzz.

Esposito paid the check, after pretending to be all upset about the total until Ryan started to feel really guilty and offered to pay his part. Then Esposito just grinned and said "Of course not, braniac. I was just pulling your leg. Hey, you wanna just go hang out at my place for awhile since it's so close? If you need to, you can sleep on the couch for awhile, cause I know your apartment is like 15 minutes away and I don't want you to take any chances."

Ryan was speechless for a moment. 'Javier Esposito is inviting me over to his place! Calm down...' "Uh, sure TV or something."

The ride to Esposito's was quick and quiet, and when they got inside, Kevin flopped on the couch. "Nice TV" He said, admiring the big Plasma on the wall.

Javier came out of the kitchen with two beers and offered one to Kevin. "Thanks, set me back a couple paychecks but it's GREAT for Madden."

"Yeah, right, I could see that. Man I love Madden" Ryan took the beer. "Uh I thought you were worried about me drinking too much to drive?"

Javier sat down a couple feet from Kevin and picked up the remote. "I just wanted to lure you back to my lair." then he did laugh out loud. "Dude you had the most hilarious look on your face!"

Ryan could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

As if nothing had just happened, Esposito turned the TV on. It was tuned to Discovery Channel, but at this hour, it was only infomercials. "What do you want to watch? I know you're not that into sports." Javier Esposito grinned mischievously.

"It's not like I was captain of my high school chess team. I did some sports" Ryan said defiantly then made an exaggerated pout, looking down at his beer.

"I hate to break it to yah bud, but golf is not a sport." Javier Esposito took a swig and Kevin Ryan involuntarily did the same.

"I know," Ryan smiled crookedly. "The truth is my parents, especially my Mom, were really overprotective and they didn't want me playing sports, cause they were afraid I'd hurt myself. I guess they had a point. I was - I am - kind of a spazz."

"Really? You don't seem like a spazz. We all have moments, but you're always ready to go with the tactical stuff. And I've seen you sparring; you do alright"

"Oh, jeeze." Kevin Ryan blushed. "Alright. I do alright. Now I know you think I'm a dork."

"You're not a dork, Kevin Ryan." Esposito smiled gently. 'He's really so cute, especially when he gets flustered.' Esposito had never felt the overwhelming attraction for guys like some do, though back in college and while enlisted he'd had a decent amount of encounters. On the other hand, his relationships with women hadn't been very satisfying. Actually they were more like encounters, nothing lasting and no real camaraderie. But there was something about Kevin Ryan... He realized he was staring at his partner, who was looking down and fidgeting with his beer bottle label.

"Um, Javier, can I tell you something?"

Esposito's brows furrowed. He sensed this was something serious. Suddenly he was worried that Ryan was going to tell him some kind of bad news; his brown eyes kept darting up and down. "Sure man, anything."

"Promise you won't freak out?" Kevin wouldn't meet his gaze except for a moment or two.

"Kevin I already know you can be pretty odd at times. But I promise nothing you tell me will freak me out." He put his hand on Kevin's shoulder like he did at work. He was feeling a little beer buzz too.

"Javier, please don't hate me. I haven't told anyone." Ryan nervously took another gulp of beer. "You;re my partner, and there's no one else I can really tell. I think I'm... gay."

Esposito stared at his boyishly handsome bud for a long moment then looked at his beer for an even longer time. He was never one for playing games, but this was a tough one. He knew the poor guy was silently dying a few feet from him, wanting some kind of answer. It was ironic that Javier was hesitating for a completely different reason than Kevin probably suspected.

"Kev, come here" He finally said, pulling him closer.

Ryan hesitantly started to scoot over, then finally Javier grabbed him around the lower back and pulled them together in a hug. He felt poor Kev breathing fast and shallow for a long time while Javier rubbed his back. "It's okay man, I'm here for you, no matter what. I'm so glad you told me."

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Kevin pulled back so he could look at Javier's expression. The Detective's blue eyes were wide and begging for acceptance.

"Of course not." Esposito rubbed Kevin neck reassuringly. There was an awkward pause then Javier said "I'm thinking maybe you told me this about you not just cause we're friends and partners." He paused and their eyes locked for a moment, then Kevin started to get up. "I'm so sorry Javi, maybe I should go."

But Esposito was stronger than the svelte Irishman and held onto him.

Also, Ryan didn't resist all that hard. But he stared at the floor, one knee bouncing up and down nervously. "Javier I'm so embarrassed. I promise I won't-"

But Esposito interrupted him. "Kevin, remember that stakeout when you told me about that show you saw, how we swap saliva even a few feet away when we talk?"

Kevin Ryan could only nod. He was trembling.

"You want to practice that... a little more closely?" He moved his hand to the back of Kevin's head just in case the scared younger man had second thoughts, leaned in and gently kissed his partner.

Esposito needn't have worried. A moment after their lips touched, Ryan moaned softly, then as their kiss lasted longer he got louder, then suddenly latched on to Javier like a hungry child and gave him one of the best kisses he had ever had. Even with all his experiences, Esposito had never actually kissed another man before; this was totally different than kissing a woman. Ryan pushed back, he was as aggressive as Javier. Before Esposito knew it, Kevin had stuck his tongue in his mouth. The two were soon going crazy on the couch, arms around each other, making out like horny teenagers.

Finally Kevin came up for air. "Oh my god Javi, what...you like me!"

"For a really smart guy, you sometimes have a funny knack for stating the obvious."

Ryan smiled crookedly. "Well I was hoping, somewhere deep down, but I really didn't think I had much of a chance. But all the time when you put your hand on my shoulder or pat my chest, or we're all in eachother's personal space... I notice you never do it with anyone else.

"Ay Dios, I'd never show most people this kind of affection!" Esposito said with a little snort. "Hey, you wanna go where we have more room." It was more a statement than a question. He took Kevin by the wrist and led him into the bedroom.

"Esposito, um, I've never, I uh, I-" Kevin stuttered and stammered as Javier sat him on the bed. "You're not a virgin..." Javier smiled, sitting down close to his partner. "Well, no." Ryan looked down at the floor. "But I've never-- with another guy... I've only kissed a few guys before. But I, well I've thought about it."

"Kev, we were just making out. I tell you honestly that you're a great kisser. You know I like you. I've only done little bits with guys before, mostly some drunk college and military stuff-and I've... seen a good amount of porn. I bet you have too. I'm sure we'll figure something out." He leaned in and started nuzzling Kevin's neck, making the younger man moan and start to lay back on the bed. They fell over together and Javier just naturally climbed on top of Ryan. He looked down at his boyishly handsome bud. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you every day Javi, with my life." Kevin whispered before he started to choke up, because of course he meant it literally. The two had been in life-and-death situations together, situations no cop should be placed in, but they both had. And Ryan remembered being on the edge of breaking down because he was so worried about Javier sometimes.

"Then don't be nervous buddy, it's just you and... me." Esposito took Kevin's hands in his, laced their fingers together, and raised his arms up over his head.

Ryan surrendered himself totally to his Latin stud, still only half-believing that he and Javier were here alone on Esposito's bed, making out. "You won't... like... make fun of me tomorrow or anything." He mumbled.

"If I make fun of you, we'll be alone and it will be the same kind of fun I always make of you: with the deepest affection. Okay?"

Detective Esposito lowered himself slowly on top of his slender partner, their gaze locked until their lips met again in a kiss that started tenderly again, but soon turned passionate. Then Ryan tried to break free of Javier's hands so he could feel his partner, but Esposito held him down, grinding their hips together as they kissed as only two men could kiss. Kevin squirmed on the bed until finally Javier let him go.

One hand went to Esposito's sexy buzzed hair and the other around his waist. One of his long slender legs wrapped around Javier's big thighs, as if to try to pull him closer. For a long time the room was just filled with the sound of the two moaning as they released their pent up passion.

Esposito noticed that when he worked on Ryan's neck, the man would writhe under him and almost whimper. It turned him on that he was exciting Kevin so much. Then he worked his way slowly back to Ryan's mouth.

"Fuck Kev did I mention you're a great kisser? I believe I did." Javier muttered. "Who knew a little Irishman like you would be so good?"

Kevin smiled crookedly up at Esposito. "Back at ya. Man, I hardly dared believe you'd be into guys, um much less me." He looked away shyly then.

But Javier turned Ryan's head back to face him. What are you talking about stud?" His Latin accent became even more prominent just then for some reason. "You know how fucking cute you are; all the women at work have the hots for you. And some of us find this really sexy too." He gently knocked on Kevin's head. "I know I don't have your brains, genius."

"That's bullshit Javi, you have your own smarts." Ryan said a little angrily. "Beckett and Montgomery know it too, you can solve cases with the best of them." Kevin wriggled a little under Esposito's weight. Javier could feel Kev's erection against his through their pants.

Esposito smiled for a moment, but then his face took on a serious expression. "Kev, I don't want to push you. We just came out to each other, we're both practically guy-virgins when it comes to real romance. I know we're both horny as hell right now, but if you want to go slower, I'm okay with that."

Ryan looked away. "Hell I don't know. Part of me says let's go slow, cause I don't want this to be..." His voice trailed off.

"'A one-night thing?'" Javier rolled off Kevin, then pulled the slender man close to him so they were lying on their sides on the bed, their bodies close together. Ryan would not meet his gaze then, and his face had a sort of sad expression. "Yo, what's wrong?" He put his hand on Kevin's neck and stroked it affectionately with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a girl about this; I wondered if most gay guys just hooked up 'cause guys are horny. You get all that testosterone, and you know."

"Dude, I think we both know that's probably true sometimes, but not all the time. We've known each other for a while now, I respect you too much to just treat you like some trick or something." It was Esposito's turn to get emotional. He usually acted like the tough guy, but he was a softy under that macho exterior. He was fighting back tears, and even he wasn't sure why.

Ryan saw how emotional Javier was getting and it made his chest ache. "Javi... Can I stay with you tonight? I... I don't think I'm ready for us to 'do it' yet, but if you're willing, I-"

But Esposito stopped him with a tender kiss, then he whispered, "I'd love that Kev. Uhh, do you think we can trust ourselves to at least get out of our jeans and get under the covers? "

"Hah, that's what you get for wearing those tight jeans, caballero!" Ryan teased.

After some initial wrestling around, they got down to their underwear and climbed into bed.. Javier wore black briefs and was bare-chested (Kevin was trying not to stare at Esposito's amazing body). Ryan wore loud print boxer-briefs and a tight grey wifebeater.

At some point during the night, Javier spooned behind Kevin and put a protecting arm around him. Ryan woke up, smiled to himself, and drifted back of to sleep. He'd never felt safer - or maybe happier - in his life.

To Be Continued... (part 3 borders on... no.. is fully entrenched... in porn)

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


	2. All Would Envy, Part 1

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to ABC, Beacon Pictures, Andrew Marlowe, etc. This is in no way a real representation of the actors or the characters. It's fun to play with them just the same.

Author's note: This is about Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito but will involve several other characters from the show. I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go (aside from the obvious, a romance between Esposito and Ryan). I may jump around in time somewhat (e.g., flashbacks), and I'll try to stick more or less to the themes of the series and reference a few episodes, but no promises... it's obviously a parallel reality, though even on the show they're very friendly.

##

All Would Envy, Part 1

(We continue to flashback to when Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan's relationship was just beginning; about a year before the start of the first story in this series.)

##

Kevin Ryan woke up slowly, disoriented at first as to exactly where he was. This was not his bed. And there was someone... He rolled over. 'Oh my god, it wasn't a dream.' Javier Esposito was lying in bed about a foot away from him, apparently asleep. And Javier didn't have a shirt on. Was he... had they? Kevin had only had a couple beers the night before. He recalled telling Javier his secret, and then next thing he knew they were making out. He smiled to himself and blushed, remembering it.

Then suddenly Javier opened his eyes and looked right at Kevin. "Good morning, sunshine." He said with that cute Latin-tinged husky voice, and then smiled.

"H-hi Javi." Kevin stammered.

"Wow you got some serious bed-head there dude." Esposito said, as he reached out and gently ran his hand over Ryan's spiky auburn hair.

Kevin closed his eyes and shivered. 'This fucking isn't happening.' He thought.

He felt Javier mover closer. "You okay Kev?" He asked in a soft voice.

Ryan opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess it's still kind of overwhelming. And you seem to be just taking it in stride, dude." He wiggled his eyebrows a little.

"Bro believe me, I'm a little overwhelmed too. But I'm really glad you stayed." He pulled Kevin closer, tentatively at first, not wanting to push the younger Detective too far.

But Ryan cooperated, scooting right up to Esposito. Their legs were rubbing together, Javier's bare chest against Kevin's wifebeater-clad one.

"This is nice." Kevin sighed. Then he realized he was getting turned on again, just by Javier being this close to him.

"Sure is bro. But you know what, we have to go to work soon. We should probably get up before we get, uh, sidetracked." He winked. "And if you don't do something with that hair before you get there, people are gonna wonder what you were up to!" He ruffled Ryan's hair, more playfully this time.

"Just a few more minutes?" Kevin pleaded. He still half-believed this was a dream, and if he got out of bed the spell of it would be broken. He put his arm around Esposito, felt the powerful muscles of the Detective's back under his fingers.

"Okay, but if we both walk in late, Beckett is gonna give us the evil eye."

"And give us a lecture about staying out drinking?" Ryan made a face.

"I'm just sayin' we need to be careful."

Kevin felt a little pang of hurt then. "Would you be embarrassed if people knew about us? I know we just had one date and all, so I guess I could understand..."

"Kevin Ryan, stop it!" Javier pleaded. "Everyone at work knows I care about you. Beckett's even made all those jokes about you being like my little brother. Let's just take this one step at a time. We do have to think about whether it's appropriate because we're partners. At least I'm not your superior." He added with a little smile.

"Okay. You're right of course. No making out at the precinct. So, what do we do next?" Kevin asked, then immediately regretted it. 'Damn that didn't sound needy or anything.'

"Well..." Esposito slid his hand up inside Ryan's wifebeater and felt his abs. The Irishman couldn't suppress a shiver of excitement. "I can't afford to keep buying you dinner, so you want to come over again tonight and I'll make you something?"

"You cook?" Kevin was incredulous. Then he gasped as Javier found one of his nipples.

Esposito kept talking in a conversational tone as he started to gently fondle Ryan's sensitive nipple. "Guess there's a lot you don't know about me. I'm not a great cook, but I do okay. So, are you up for that?"

"Umm, uh, yeah sure. Uhh, Javi, no one has ever played with my nipple like that. You better stop..." Kevin was starting to writhe from the intense pleasure of Esposito teasing his nipple.

"You're a firecracker." Javier grinned, slipped his hand out, and patted Ryan on the chest. Guess I'll have to wait 'til later to get you to pop. I thought I heard you were more kinky than that." Esposito leered.

"Oh jeezus!" Kevin pushed Javier away, partly so the man wouldn't feel the seriously raging erection in his boxer-briefs. He crawled out of bed. "Where are my pants?"

"I dunno, I tossed 'em somewhere when I pulled them off you. So is it a date?"

"No I've decided we're not compatible." Ryan said derisively, then before Javier could even react he said, 'Of course, bro! But I'll go get some wine after work then we can meet here okay? White or red?"

Esposito propped his head up on his elbow. "Red. But only because I'm gonna make some pasta with my famous meat sauce. Otherwise it's beer all the way bro." 'I'll bet you do have some famous meat sauce,' Kevin thought to himself. Javier watched as Kevin found his jeans and tried to pull them on but got caught in one leg and was hopping around the bedroom. 'He's so cute. I just love his goofiness. Is that a word?'

Ryan looked over at Esposito. 'Damn he is so incredibly hot. And here I am trying to get my pants on and almost falling over like the spazz I am.'

Javier saw Kevin to the main entrance of the apartments. It was early for the city, but a little late for them, and their shift was starting soon.

Ryan shuffled from one foot to the other, hands in pockets. "So, um, we're gonna be cool at work today? You'll still talk to me?"

"Bro, you're a goofball. If anything I'll have trouble keeping my hands off you -- well more than I usually do. Don't worry!" He tenderly pulled the younger man into his arms, then whispered in his ear. "I care so much about you Kev, I have for a long time. I-I'm scared too, okay? But I hope you're excited too." Then he kissed Ryan on the neck, patted his butt and gave him a little push. "Now fix that sexy hair, dorkus!"

Kevin stalked to his parked squad car, trying without much success to suppress the grin on his face.

Meanwhile, across the street on a rooftop, someone was watching and photographing the couple. "So, Detective Ryan, there IS someone special you care about. This is an interesting and unexpected opportunity."

##

"What are you grinning about?" Castle annnoyingly, but lovingly demanded as he strutted into the 12th Precinct's breakroom.

"No-nothing. Was I grinning?"

"Yes, you had this self-satisfied smirk on your face. Did you have a hot date last night or something?"

"None of your business Castle!" Kevin snapped, a little too defensively.

"Ahhh, so you did have a date! Did you seduce her with your advanced knowledge of Madden or loud neckware?" Castle leaned in with that annoying little smile of his.

"Castle, I'm really busy, okay? Go back to hang out at Beckett's desk where you belong." Ryan felt himself blushing.

"Wait..." Castle sniffed in an overly dramatic way near Kevin. "Were you out drinking? And I smell cologne, you don't wear that cologne. I've smelled that before..."

"CASTLE!" Kevin slammed his coffee mug down.

"Do you want to hear my theory about the hat in the Setzer case?"

"No! Get out!" Ryan almost yelled.

"What's going on here?" Kate Beckett had just come in the door, looking from one man to the other. She'd rarely seen Kevin so angry, but then Castle could certainly piss anybody off.

"Nothing Beckett, I'm sorry I lost it, and it's all fine." Ryan turned his back to them and towards the coffee.

"My bad, though someone's a bit touchy today. Had a hot date and may be a bit hung-over!" Castle said with his usual smug attitude. "I'll be on my way!" And he strutted out.

Kate rolled her eyes as the insufferable, but handsome, writer left. When the door had shut, she went to Kevin's side. "Everything okay?"

Ryan shrugged, rolled his head back and forth as he sometimes did. "Yeah, you know how Castle can get under your skin."

"Don't I! He can be a prissy little prima donna. Don't let him bother you."

Kevin tensed a little involuntarily when Beckett said 'prissy,' wondering if secretly she had a problem with gay guys. "I don't even know why he came in here, he was acting strange."

"Maybe he was trying to hit on you. You could do a lot better." She said with a little smile.

"Wha-what?" Ryan was terrible in situations like this and he knew it. A million things ran through his mind, but his mouth could barely make an intelligible noise. Did she suspect he was gay?

Kate saw Kevin's discomfort and was immediately sorry she'd made an inappropriate comment. She was used to strange flirty conversations with Castle, Demming, and even Montgomery once or twice, but poor Ryan just seemed in over his head. She wondered if he had some kind of crush on her, because of his interest in historic unsolved crimes and her dark past. "I'm sorry, forget I said that. I didn't mean to imply anything about anyone either way."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't ever call me 'ma'am' again."

"No-nope, uh, OK Beckett."

"Good. Now here's the file on the Trekkie Killer, the evidence should be-"

"It's 'TrekkER' Kevin said in a measured voice.

"What?"

"Trek fans prefer to be called 'Trekkers' not 'Trekkies.' Ask Adams down in Vice, he's the Trek expert."

"Adams? But he's always trying to be so cool, always talking about his time surfing in LA."

"Trust me. Do this"- Kevin made the Vulcan hand sign - "And he will fall all over himself."

"What is it?"

"It would take too long to explain."

"Oookay. So if you don't mind me asking, how was your date last night? Who are they? Are you going to see them again?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Beckett please, not the third degree from you too! Though I don't mind it so much from you."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting out and meeting people, that's all. I was just curious." She worked her best concerned sister face.

Kevin looked off into space. "I had a date, it was nice. Well actually really nice. And we're seeing eachother again tonight." He realized he was smiling again and stopped himself. "We'll see. That's all you get for now!"

"I guess I deserved that. Oh, and you might want to go check your hair, a little beadhead." She said, gesturing to one side of her head on her way out.

##

Esposito's day was less stressful; mostly just the tedium that detectives sometimes deal with in investigations. It was a lot of tromping around at a shooting scene, while Kevin solo-canvassed the area, so they didn't get to see eachother most of the day. Javier walked down an alley looking for bullet casings. 'It will be so great to cuddle with Kev when it's cold at night. I can't remember the last time I did that with someone. I might actually use that fireplace in the living room. He's such a cute guy. Did I just think that? Maybe I am gay, or maybe bi; who knows. I just know I really like him. There's something so innocent about him, but I think there may be a little bit of a wild boy inside...' Esposito almost walked by a casing in the gutter. 'Damn I need to concentrate. I miss the guy already and it's only been a few hours, what's up? I don't know if I've ever felt this... weird feeling in my chest when I think about him.'

"Esposito, everything okay?" It was Beckett standing over him, stretching out his name as only she would do.

Javier cleared his throat. "Hey Beckett, yeah, I just found a casing and was about to bag it."

"Good. You just seemed a few miles away there for a moment." Kate said with slightly furrowed brows. I hope you're not being a bad influence on your partner." Then she got that strange bemused look on herface, which Esposito could swear was kind of teasing.

'Shit! She could NOT know, could she?'

##

Ryan was at Javier's door at exactly 8 p.m., their agreed time. Esposito was in jeans and a tight long-sleeve tee. When he answered the door, there was Kevin in a jacket and iridescent tie, a brilliant purple shirt and his hair coiffed up perfectly. He was holding two bottles of wine.

"Oh, maybe I, uh overdressed." Ryan stammered, before Javier grabbed him by his tie, pulled him inside, and slammed the door.

"Nope, you look great. But you often do dress up more than me." He wrapped his arms around the detective, who was still holding the wine, and hugged him. "I missed you all day, is that weird?"

"Really? Bro, I can't believe you."

"Why?" Esposito pulled back a little to look Kevin in the face. "What did I say?"

"No, I mean, you say what you feel, you don't hold back." He hurriedly put the bottles down. "I still can't believe it, you and me." He put his hand on Javier's strong pec, over his heart. "I was thinking about you all day too." He said in kind of a choked voice.

Esposito felt that ache again, not an unpleasant ache but one that was new to him. "Believe it Kev. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Beckett caught me zoning out!" He grinned. "Now I gotta get back to dinner. Come on in."

The intensity of the moment relaxed and they went to the kitchen.

"I don't know much about wine, so I probably bought some overpriced shit that we couldn't tell from something in a box."

"Don't worry about it. Though I'm sure Castle would give his opinion about it." Javier fished out a corkscrew and handed it to Ryan. "You know how to use that?"

"I did a brief stint as a waiter in college, thank you! Speaking of Castle, ohmigod he came into the breakroom today and he was sniffing around, literally! He said he smelled some cologne on me that he recognized but he didn't know from where, must have been yours." Kevin deftly removed the cork from the first bottle and poured into two glasses Esposito provided.

"Man I don't wear much cologne, but you know he has some Spidey-senses."

"And then Beckett was asking me if I'd had a date last night. Is everyone that desperate for gossip?"

Javier shrugged. "I like to think of it more like they care about us. Well some of them do. And maybe they're happy not to BE the gossip." He raised his glass towards Ryan. "Can we drink to us being gossip for them for a long time?"

"That's a little fucked up, bro but I'll take it." Kevin clinked and they both took a big drink. "Can I help with dinner?"

"Sure thing hot guy, you can do the salad. I'll trust you to wash everything well."

They laughed and talked and playfully bumped each other while they worked in the small kitchen. At one point Kevin said "This is really fun, I never made dinner with anyone." And Esposito gave him one of his biggest smiles. "It is nice isn't it."

Javier didn't really have a dining room in his small apartment, but he had a table he'd made up, with all kinds of interesting mismatched vintage and funky plates and flatware. "Sit down and I'll serve."

"Javi this stuff is so cool!" Ryan marveled at some of the designs. He poured more wine for both of them; they were already almost through the first bottle. "You know, I didn't even realize, today is Friday."

Esposito grinned. "Beckett would kill us if we turned our phones and pagers off."

"Well, she'd bark at you, she'd crucify me."

"No, she'd give us both the glare on Monday, though neither of us is technically on call, are we?"

"Nope."

"Well, we can hope for a quiet weekend." Javier said, putting plates of pasta and sauce on the table with salad and bread.

All Kevin could think was 'All weekend with Javier Esposito.' Then he thought 'god that even sounds sappy to me.' "Javi this smells amazing."

After dinner they did the minimal cleanup of dumping everything in the sink to deal with later, and Ryan, feeling evil, opened the second bottle of wine and filled Esposito's glass.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mister Ryan?" Javier asked, smiling as usual.

"That's Detective Ryan to you, bro, but I thought it might make the evening go more smoothly." Kevin answered. "That's actually a line from Star Trek Six, where they were going to serve Romulan Ale..." and his voice died out.

While he spoke, Esposito had put his glass down, and was slowly walking towards Ryan. "You really are a nerd."

"Well, actually Adams is a bigger Trek geek than me."

By then Javier had reached Kevin and was starting to press him against the kitchen counter.

Suddenly Ryan grabbed the back of Esposito's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Then he stood up very straight and started pushing Javier backwards until he was against the other counter. With his free hand he reached down and cupped one of Esposito's muscular ass cheeks and squeezed it. Javier flexed it for him and this time he moved his long tongue into Kevin's eager mouth. After a minute of this, Ryan broke the kiss. "Javi I want you so bad." He said breathlessly.

Esposito looked into the cute younger Detective's bright blue eyes. "I want you too, Kev. I think somewhere in the background of my head I have for a while." He said softly, his expression intent and serious. Then as Kevin started to pull him to the bedroom, he said, more in his usual manner, "Let's bring your wine, and some water for later."

To Be Continued...

####  
Tags: character: captain roy montgomery, character: javier esposito, character: kate beckett, character: kevin ryan, character: lanie parish, character: other, character: richard castle, fan fiction: entry, genre: alternate universe, pairing: ryan/esposito, rating: pg-13, rating: r, update, valentine's day


	3. Time Capsule, All Would Envy, Part 2

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to ABC, Beacon Pictures, Andrew Marlowe, etc. This is in no way a real representation of the actors or the characters. It's fun to play with them just the same.

Author's note: This is about Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito but will involve several other characters from the show. I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go (aside from the obvious, a romance between Esposito and Ryan). I may jump around in time somewhat (e.g., flashbacks), and I'll try to stick more or less to the themes of the series and reference a few episodes, but no promises... it's obviously a parallel reality, though even on the show they're very friendly.

##

All Would Envy, Part 2

(We continue to flashback to when Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan's relationship was just beginning; about a year before the start of the first story in this series.)

##

In the bedroom, They set down their wine glasses, and Javier started to pull off his T-shirt.

"No, let me do it." said Ryan in an unusually strong voice.

A tiny smile crossed Javier's lips and he let the shirt back down.

Kevin started to very lightly caress Esposito's chest, his abs, his back. Javier had big square pecs, Ryan could see them through his shirt, and of course last night. He gently turned the older Detective around. "Javier Esposito, you are so amazing." He whispered into his ear, and slid his hands up inside Javier's T-shirt from behind, feeling his big blocky pecs then finding his nipples.

"Oooooh, maaaaan." Esposito groaned. "Brooooo, I'm kiiiiind of tiiiiicklish."

"Good to know." Kevin smiled from behind him as he pulled off the shirt. Then he ran his hands down the front of Javier's jeans, just brushing his crotch. He felt Esposito shiver a little. He unbuttoned the jeans and eased the zipper down, then slowly pulled them down over the the Latino's muscular thighs. "Javi, you have a really cute ass."

"I've been told that." Esposito said with a little laugh as he stepped out of his pants. "Now, you got to undress me, I get to undress you." Javier asserted, putting his hands on Ryan's as the Irishman started to pull off his tie.

"Fair enough." Kevin said softly. He was already about to go crazy with Esposito standing there in front of him wearing just a pair of tight little black briefs. The man was so hunky and powerfully built. Hell, even his legs were big and strong.

Instead of removing Ryan's tie, Javier started unbuttoning his shirt, then slipping his hand in to caress the man's smooth lean torso. Finally he pulled it open, and off Kevin shoulders, leaving the tie on. Then he moved in close, and locked his gaze with Ryan's as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He yanked them down off of Kevin's perky little butt.

He had Ryan's shirt off and his pants around his knees. He cupped his hands on the Detective's chest and felt Kevin's naturally smooth skin.

Ryan moaned a little then and closed his eyes, breaking their gaze. "God that feels good." When Esposito knelt a little and took one nipple in his mouth, Kevin about lost it. "Oh jeeeeez...!" Then he suddenly pushed Javier away, kicked off his shoes and jeans, and pulled off the tie, so he was just in boxer-briefs. Then he guided Esposito to the bed. "Lie on your back."

"What are you gonna do?" Javier looked a little apprehensive.

"Oh come on, nothing really kinky."

"Well, okay." Esposito sprawled spread-eagle on his bed. Ryan tried not to stare at the big bulge in his briefs.

"I didn't want to waste the wine, since I opened the second bottle." Kevin smiled with a little mischievous look. "Here have a drink." He handed one glass to Javier who sat up for a moment, took a sip and set it aside.

"Are you going to have a drink?" Esposito asked.

"Kind of. But you have to promise to lie still."

"Uhh, okay."

Ryan got on the bed with his glass, dipped his finger in, then circled one of Javier's nipples with it. He immediately leaned in and licked up the wine traces, then proceeded to lick and suck on Esposito's stiffening nipple.

"Oh, man, that feels amazing!" Javier moaned.

Kevin, leaning over Esposito, worked on his nipples and caressed his body for a long, teasing time, drawing trails of wine over him then licking them off, down to the waistband of his little briefs.

He set the wine aside then, and looked at Javier with a strangely shy expression. He ran his fingers over the waistband, brushing against the big hard bulge inside.

"Not yet, bro, I get a turn!" Esposito said, and suddenly grabbed the surprised Ryan, rolling him on his back and pinning him.

"Cheater!" Kevin squawked, thrashing around helplessly under his stronger partner.

Javier straddled Ryan so their crotches were right against each other, just in their underwear now. He ground up and down a few times, and Kevin kind of surrendered, going limp -- except for one part Esposito could feel. Javier lowered himself onto his partner, releasing his arms and nuzzling his neck. "I'm sorry bro. I just have trouble giving up control."

"Damn right you do." Ryan said angrily, then suddenly he smacked Esposito hard on an ass cheek.

"Ow!" Javier hollered.

Kevin laughed triumphantly. "I got you!" He smacked him again. "I think you like it!"

"Bastard!" Javier smiled down at him. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and rolled them over, so Kevin was on top of him. "I'm all yours."

"That's pretty generous. What if I'm a top?" Ryan grinned. "I can't believe I just said that!"

Esposito suddenly looked worried. "Uhh, I thought you said you never..."

"Hah! Pulling your leg!" Kevin lowered on Javier's hips. "I don't know more than you do." Then, feeling very bold, he felt Esposito's bulge inside his briefs. It was thick and very hard.

"Ohh, Keeeeev." Javier closed his eyes and just kind of groaned. Then he took Ryan's wrist and pulled him up so they were facing, and wrapped his arms around the cop. "Can... can we slow down a little?" He looked up at the cute man, his expression actually kind of pleading.

Kevin was torn. He was buzzed and horny and here he was in his underwear lying on top of the hottest guy in the world, who just asked him to back off. On the other hand, he had to admit it was still kind of surreal, and scary. "Sure, of course." He scooted down a little and laid his head on Esposito's chest.

Javier sighed and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. "Thanks, bro. I just want a breather."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, and Kevin had to admit this was nice, and the prospect of actual sex with Esposito was simultaneously exciting and terrifying. It was like Javier said the night before, this isn't some one-night stand. They're friends; they're partners. Sure they'd already gone a long way, confessing their feelings, making out. But sex between them was a big thing, at least for Ryan. And it seemed like it was for Esposito too.

Here-" Javier scooted up into a sitting position and got Kevin's glass of wine. "Let's talk a minute okay?"

"Okay." Ryan said in a quiet little voice. He took the glass and Esposito got his. "Javi, are we okay. Was I going too far?" He asked shyly. Then he took a gulp. 'Liquid courage!'

"No, bro, no." Esposito sighed again, then he took a drink.

"We're such lushes." Kevin pretended to slur. "Like half a bottle of wine and I have a buzz. What a letdown to the motherland."

Javier put his arm around Ryan as they sat in bed together. "That's why I said to bring water; red wine gives me a headache in the morning."

"Javi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified." Esposito said without hesitation.

"You are, really? Scared about doing it with me? I'm the one who should be intimidated." Kevin took another sip, put the glass aside, laid his head on Javier's shoulder and put his arm around him. "I couldn't believe it when you wanted to kiss me last night."

"Kev..."

"Yeah?"

Esposito felt that pain in his chest again, that ache that felt strangely good. "I just... " He ran his fingers lightly over Ryan's shoulder. "Maybe this sounds weird but this would be the first time I did it with someone I really cared about." He felt his eyes tearing up.

"Me too."

"Aren't we a pathetic pair of romantics. We sound like a couple of girls." Javier said with a little laugh.

"So, you said you messed around with a couple of guys in college and in the service. Want to tell me about that?"

Esposito sighed; Kevin felt his big chest rise and fall. "Well like I think I said, I was really drunk both times. The first was a frat brother, we were watching porn at his place and got all worked up, and ended up jerking each other off. We never talked about it after and never did it again. Another other time I was at this party... don't think I'm a freak when I tell you this."

"Okay."

So I was at this party with a girl I was dating, but it was pretty much over; I think we were just together to have someone to go to parties with. Anyway, we met another couple there, my date knew the other girl. Well her boyfriend kept giving me funny looks all night. At first I didn't know what was up, but I finally got it through my thick head that he was flirting with me. Then when my drink was empty he said, 'let's get a refill.' So I went with him to the kitchen, where he grabbed my crotch! I was like what the fuck. He said 'You want a blowjob?' I was in shock for a second. I never would have guessed he was gay or bi. Then I thought, what the fuck I'm really horny and I'm not gonna get it from the girlfriend. He led me back to a bedroom, locked the door and the next thing I knew he had my pants down and was going at it. I just closed my eyes and let him do it. I have to say he was good, not his first time I bet. Then I came and he said something like 'thanks, stud.' And I had to pull up my pants fast cause he was about to walk out the door. The girls were like, 'what took so long' and he made up some crap about showing me the house. I never saw him again"

"Wow."

"So you think I'm a slut?"

"No, actually that was kinda hot. You know, if we were drunk, we'd be all over each other."

"No doubt, but I don't want us to be drunk when we do it, okay? At least not our first time."

"We can wait if you want. Javi, I--." Then Ryan got choked up.

"C'mere" Esposito gently pulled Kevin to face him and they kissed again. Ryan made another of his little whimpering noises and they slid down side by side on the bed.

Javier reached for Kevin's erection in his boxer-briefs, and started to gently stroke it through the thin fabric.

"Oooooh goooood."

"You like that bro?" Esposito whispered huskily in Ryan's ear.

"Whaaaaat do you thiiiiink?" Kevin moaned. He rolled back on Javier, straddling him and grinding them together. He couldn't wait any longer. He scooted down and eased the sexy little black briefs off. Esposito's hard cock snapped up. Maybe it was the love, the lust, the heat or maybe it was reality, but to Ryan it was long, really thick with a big head and uncut. His balls were pretty big too, snug up to his body. "Wow Javi, you're... awesome." He'd rarely seen another man's hard cock up close like this, and as far as he was concerned, he didn't care if he saw any others.

"It's not all that, bro." Esposito mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." Kevin wrapped his hand around the base of it -- he couldn't get all the way around -- and aimed it up. 'Here goes,' he thought. 'My first time with Javi's cock; I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I guess I'll just do what would feel good to me.' He leaned down and gingerly licked just the underside of the head.

Esposito gasped, rolling his head back.

Ryan worked his tongue around, eventually taking the whole head in his mouth and sucking. Javier encouraged him with moans and gentle touches on his shoulders and head. After a few minutes though Kevin had to stop. He flopped down on the bed. "Sorry, wow my jaw hurts!"

Esposito sat up, "Bro that was amazing!"

Ryan was glad it was kind of dark in the room because he knew he was turning red. "Was it better than that dude in college? I need more practice."

"Bro, no comparisons, ok? That felt so awesome. Can I have a turn?" Javier grinned, sliding his hand lightly up and down Kevin's lean flank.

"Uh wow, if you want to."

"Of course I do." Esposito ran his hand over Ryan's boxer-briefs and the younger man's cock popped out of the flap. "Wow!" Javier said admiringly. "That's bigger than mine."

"I don't know about that." Kevin said shyly.

"It's longer, let's compare them."

"Oh jeeze." Ryan thought he was going to either cum or just die.

"Scoot up and let me get these off you. Bro, you're shaking. Are you cold?"

In answer Kevin yanked his own boxer-briefs off and threw himself on top of Esposito and started slowly grinding. The Detective held him, but he couldn't resist sliding one hand over Ryan's cute little butt. In response Kevin spread his legs wider and started licking Javier's ear.

Esposito was clumsily grabbing Kevin cock and holding them together, but Ryan's tongue in his ear was making him crazy. "Ohmygod, Kev stop it!" It kind of tickled but it also was turning him on in a weird way.

"You like that?" Ryan asked in a low sexy voice

In answer, Javier cupped the Irishman's ass cheeks and pulled him up so his crotch was right at Esposito's face, and he sucked the hard cock into his mouth.

"Oh, oooooh, OOOOOH my god!" Kevin was taken by surprise as Javier engulfed his cock.

But poor Javier had a sensitive gag reflex and he kept trying to take too much.

"Duuuuude," Ryan strung out the word, "It's cool, you don't have to take it all man. You know just the head feels good."

Esposito didn't answer but gratefully started working Kevin's nice flared head with his mouth while stroking the shaft. Ryan's moans of pleasure reassured him he was doing an okay job. Then he started to lick along the shaft and down to Kevin's tight pair of balls. They were totally smooth. Did Ryan shave his balls? They were nice like this, maybe he should do it too. Javier worked lower and Ryan spread his legs wide, even raising them up some, all the time making little moaning noises.

Kevin slid down so he was facing and straddling the hot latino. He looked into his eyes. "Javi..."

"Yeah baby?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

In answer, Ryan grabbed the back of Esposito's neck, leaned down and pressed their mouths together in a kiss. The he just whispered, "Please Javi."

"I have condoms..."

"And lube, I hope?." Kevin giggled.

"How do you want to... how should we do it?"

"Let's try me on my back first and see how it goes." Ryan rolled onto his back, while Esposito fished around in the nightstand for supplies, and then grabbed a pillow to put under Kevin's hips.

"I can tell you I may have been subconsciously planning this a while," Javier grinned. Then he looked more serious. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."

"It's gonna hurt at first no matter what. Just go slow, I know you'll be as gentle as you can Javi, I trust you. I just... I want you inside me." Ryan's eyes had taken on an urgency.

Esposito rolled on the rubber, put some lube on his finger and started to ease it into Kevin's ass. Ryan groaned when Javier's finger hit his prostate. He worked further in, then got 2 fingers in. Kevin's butt was tight and spasming on his fingers. "You doing okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Ryan reached up and caressed Esposito's chest. "Go ahead."

Javier aimed the head of his cock into Kevin's little sphincter, it seemed way too small. But he was so hard, Ryan looked so hot on his back with his legs open for him. He pushed and the head went in.

"Oooooh... SHIT!" Kevin hollered, but suddenly his hand was on one of Esposito's ass cheeks, not letting him pull back. He started breathing hard and fast.

Javier stopped pushing and leaned in. "Bro, please, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Just give me a minute, man you're big." Ryan rolled his head to the side. Gradually his breathing slowed as Esposito just held himself over Kevin.

He could feel the younger Detective's ass clenching around his cock. He leaned down and tenderly kissed Kevin's neck until he seemed to relax. He sat up, pushed Ryan's slim legs back onto his shoulders and pushed further in, watching his thick cock slide in and out of the younger man's tight ass. Kevin's cock was hard, twitching and bobbing up and down as Javier thrust in him at half-speed and rubbed against his prostate. He went as slow as he could, going a little deeper with each push. He couldn't believe how amazing Ryan's ass felt around his cock, the ring gripping him.

"Oooooh Jeeeeesuuuuus!" Kevin moaned. He rolled his head back and forth, his arms up over his head, completely surrendering.

Esposito got balls-deep in Ryan and just rocked forward, enjoying the feeling of them joined like this. He pushed Kevin's legs up a little higher then and leaned in. "Kev you are so fucking sexy, you feel amazing."

Ryan's only answer was to grab Javier's neck and pull him down so they could kiss as Esposito began to stroke in and out of his ass.

But it was only a few minutes before Kevin gasped out "I'm gonna, I'm gonnaaaaa, I'm gooooonaaaaa..." His arms were outstretched now and he was clutching at the sheets. Javier slowed down, but he felt like he was getting close too, so their first time might not last that long.

Esposito reached down and started stroking Ryan for him. He felt his partner's ass tighten around his cock and Kevin started to moan and kind of spasm. Then on cue, Ryan came, the first spurt hitting under his own chin, the next ones on his smooth chest.

Javier kept pumping and with Kevin's ass milking him he came too. He almost over-filled the condom, thrusting into Ryan's hot ass.

Esposito half collapsed on Kevin, letting his partner, now his lover, lower his legs. They were both sheened with sweat and breathing hard. "Bro that was awesome." He whispered into the man's ear before going for his neck again. He kept moving a little in and out of Ryan. "You did great."

"So did you Javi. It only hurt at first then it started to feel great, as I guess you could tell." Kevin wrapped his arms around Esposito and hugged him and sighed. "I can't believe I'm here with you, ya big stud. I'm all sticky now though."

Javier raised his head up so he could look in Ryan's youthful face and run his fingers through his mussed hair. The Detective smiled shyly up at him and Esposito got that ache in his chest again. He knew what it was: he was already falling in love with Kevin Ryan.

To Be Continued...

##  
Tags: character: javier esposito, character: kevin ryan, character: other, fan fiction: entry, genre: alternate universe, mini ficathon, pairing: ryan/esposito, rating: nc-17, rating: r, valentine's day


	4. Super-Connected

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to ABC, Beacon Pictures, Andrew Marlowe, etc. This is in no way a real representation of the actors or the characters. It's fun to play with them just the same.

Author's note: This is about Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito but will involve several other characters from the show. I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go (aside from the obvious, a romance between Esposito and Ryan). I may jump around in time somewhat (e.g., flashbacks), and I'll try to stick more or less to the themes of the series and reference a few episodes, but no promises... it's obviously a parallel reality, though even on the show they're very friendly.

##

Super-Connected

(We continue to flashback to when Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan's relationship was just beginning; about a year before the start of the first story in this series.)

##

"Let me get a warm cloth to wipe you off with." Javier crawled out of the bed and walked nude to the bathroom.

Kevin watched his muscular ass twitch as he strode away. 'Man you have such a hot ass, Javi.' He thought with a little smile.

Esposito strode back a minute later, his junk in full view. Ryan had to struggle not to stare. Javier knelt over him and very gently washed him off with a warm moist cloth.

"Mmmmm, thanks for the sponge-bath, Nurse Esposito." He said with a little smile and squirm... until Javier got down to his still semi-erect cock. His thorough washing made the younger Detective jump uncontrollably, especially when he moved Kevin's dick out of the way to clean his little auburn bush.

Esposito returned the cloth to the bathroom and slid back into bed with Ryan, gently pulling his partner to face him. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm okay." Kevin said a little shyly. Suddenly he felt self-conscious in bed with his hunky partner.

Javier tenderly put his hand on Ryan's cheek and the Detective flinched a little. 

"Kev, are you sorry we...?"

"No of course not; I'm the one who dragged you into bed. I'm just having these feelings right now that I'm... not used to." His voice broke. He wouldn't meet Esposito's gaze.

"I'm glad we're talking about it though. Some guys might just clam up and never let their feelings out. Will you let me hold you?"

Ryan just nodded.

Javier pulled Kevin against him so Ryan's head was on his shoulder and Esposito's arms were around him. He felt his partner trembling against him. Javier started to stroke Kevin's hair and the Detective made a little snuffling sound.

"Kev are you crying? Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"No! I'm just kind of overwhelmed. I'll be all right in a minute, 'kay?"

"Okay bro." This was a little scary. Ryan was normally a pretty cocky young guy; only once in awhile would you see a vulnerable side. Esposito never thought he'd see Kevin cry. But then, he never imagined them making love either. He'd heard that some guys cry after sex...

Meanwhile Kevin was overcome with emotion over how wonderful being with Javier was, and no matter what Javier said, this was maybe it, and he'd move on to some chick. Ryan couldn't believe the feelings just the last two nights had stirred up in him. Esposito running his fingers through his hair was awfully nice though...

When Kevin seemed to settle down, Javier said softly, "Kev, It's still early. Maybe let's sleep a bit more, take a shower, and go have some breakfast and see what we want to do today -- that is if you want to do stuff together."

Ryan finally did look up at him then and smile. "That sounds great."

##

They ended up sleeping snuggled together for a couple more hours before Kevin stirred, responding to the brighter light entering the bedroom. What they didn't realize was a man -- the same one who had been observing them before -- was photographing them in bed together with a telephoto lens.

"Ready to get up sleepyhead?" Esposito rubbed Ryan's smooth chest.

"Hmmm... okay." Kevin mumbled sleepily, spooning against Javier.

"Hey, well I'll take a shower then, you can sleep a couple more minutes." Javier actually thought about asking Ryan to shower with him, but decided that could wait for another time. He took his usual quick shower, and when he came out of the bathroom drying his hair, Kevin was already sitting at the side of the bed. Esposito noticed that he had the sheet covering his lap. 'It's kind of cute that he's being all shy, but hasn't he ever been in a locker room?' "It's all yours bro, there are towels in there on a shelf." Then he pointedly turned away towards his dresser to get clean underwear.

"Thanks." Ryan slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom behind him.

Javier was dressed and just about to go to the living room to give his shy boy privacy when Kevin emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Half-naked like that, he looked even more boyish and skinnier that usual. His hair was a crazy tangle. "I just realized that I didn't bring anything for a sleepover." He said with a crooked smile. "I don't have any deodorant or hair product, much less a change of underwear. I should have been more prepared..."

"It's no big deal, borrow whatever you need here for now, and we can swing by your place and you can get all gussied-up." Esposito grinned at him. "And this time pack a few things." He walked out of the room.

Ryan was secretly relieved that Javier was letting him get dressed alone. He didn't know why he was suddenly so shy around him.

On the way to Kevin's place Esposito asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do -- after breakfast of course. What do you usually do on weekends?"

Javier shrugged. "Stuff around the house, watch TV, read. What about you?"

"Same I guess. I don't... I don't go out much these days."

"Well bro we have all weekend, unless Beckett spoils it for us. I feel like doing something, even if we just see a movie. Then maybe have a nice dinner, go back to my place..." He smiled.

Ryan was trying to concentrate on avoiding fellow pedestrians. "That all sounds good to me. Oh, you know what I want to see? It's in town right now and only a limited run.."

"What's that?"

"You're gonna think I'm a nerd." Kevin smiled nervously.

"I already think you're a nerd. You're a really cute nerd."

"I want to go to "Star Trek: The Experience" at the Natural History Museum.

"Ay dios mio!" Esposito threw his head back. "You're a geek AND a nerd!"

"I'm sorry, we don't have to," Ryan sounded hurt.

"I'm kidding bro. Let's go. Hey I watch Discovery and Science Channel most weekends, so it's not like I'm mister cool."

"Thanks Javi," Kevin smiled.

They got to Ryan's and in the lobby he was already apologizing about his apartment. "It's not as neat as yours; it's kind of cluttered, so please don't get the wrong idea."

"Do you want me to wait down here?" Esposito asked with a teasing smile.

"Actually... no, no, you should come in, cause it'll take me a few minutes. I'm just saying. I'm not a good housekeeper."

Kevin let Javier in and the Detective was prepared for the worst, but it was nothing like that. There were a few books sitting around in neat piles, a few magazines (Popular Mechanics, Newsweek, People) on the coffee table, but that was about it. Ryan did seem to have more knick-knacks than Esposito, but they were all neatly arranged on shelves. It reminded him a little of Lanie's office, just not so gruesome. He had some odd things that looked suspiciously like toys: a little model of the Nautilus submarine from the Disney movie '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea,' some things that looked like spaceships...

"Have a seat, I'll be right back." Ryan practically ran into his bedroom. Javier heard water running, drawers slamming, and Kevin reappeared a few minutes later, his hair freshly coiffed, and a backpack in his hand. "Okay, let's go. See I told you it was a mess."

"Bro I'm not seeing a mess here."

"You're too nice." Kevin said, hustling Esposito out the door.

They had a big breakfast at a little diner around the corner, and then headed to Star Trek.

"Do you know anything about Star Trek?" Ryan asked as they walked up.

"I'll be honest, I'm not a big sci-fi fan. I saw the Star Wars movies..."

"Different universe, bro. Star Trek and Star Wars people do not get along."

"Ohhh-kay."

"So you even know who Captain Kirk is?"

"Sure, Shatner, bad acting!"

"And the bald guy? Picard?"

"Yeah he was a Shakespearian actor, he was the next captain."

"Wow you knew that?"

"I told you, I'm not a complete idiot." Javier said casually as they walked along. "You're mister genius nerd and you know everything."

Kevin stopped, grabbed Esposito by the arm, and pulled him aside. "Javi, I do NOT think you are an idiot."

"It's cool bro, you went to a special school for genius nerds..."

"Are you teasing me?" Ryan leaned in close to Javier.

The Detective's smile faded. He realized that his playful teasing was just not playing to the Irishman. "I'm sorry Kev, I didn't mean anything by it, really."

"Yeah well I'm sure you were the big man on campus, and I was the dork among dorks at my school."

"Kev, I..." Esposito wanted to put his hand on Ryan's shoulder but there were dozens of people streaming by.

"Never mind." Ryan said, a little anger creeping into his voice. He turned and started back towards the museum.

"Kev..." Javier ran to catch up to him. "Bro! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Ryan stopped and sighed. A woman behind him bumped him and pushed past. Esposito pulled him to the side wall again. Kevin looked at the sidewalk, not saying anything.

"Bro, I was just teasing."

"I don't like to be teased, okay?" Kevin met Javier's gaze then and Esposito saw the pain in his eyes. "I got teased all through school, even college and the academy. I know I'm too sensitive about it, but I just am. I don't even do well when Castle teases me and he's just a big kid." He looked at the floor again.

"Okay bro, I got it. I won't do it again." Javier was dying to put his hand on Ryan's neck, even hug him, but people were still all around them. 'Maybe one day a guy like me could show a little affection for another guy in public and not feel like it causes a scene.' He thought. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

A little smile played across Kevin's face and he looked up. "Okay. Can we go to inside now? And you can make jokes about Trek, just not me being a dork."

"You got a deal." Esposito grinned.

A few hours later they strode out of the Museum, both giggling. "Kev, that was really fun! And I don't even know what a 'Borg' is!" Javier said with his usual brilliant smile.

"That was fun, man, I'm glad you went with me. I could have gone with Adams but with you was more fun."

"What do you want to do now?"

"We did what I wanted, it's your turn."

"Let's just walk Central Park. It's not often we get to just walk and see the sights without trying to concentrate on a crime scene."

"Cool."

As they strode down the sidewalk. Ryan had an overwhelming urge to take Esposito's hand, but he knew that would be way too much to ask of the macho Detective, especially so early on. Was it early on? Kevin was still trying to process the last couple days, a whirlwind of his changed relationship with the hunky Latino walking beside him. At best he had hoped Javier would be his confidant when he confessed his homosexuality. Then Esposito, with a kiss, suddenly revealed HIS gay side and that he was attracted to Kevin!

They walked side by side in silence for awhile as the crowds of Saturday natives and tourists swirled around them, though Javier would playfully bump Ryan every once in awhile. Finally at one point when there was a lull in the masses Javier leaned in to Kevin's ear. "It's great hanging out with you, bro. This is the most fun I've had in ages."

Ryan felt himself blush. "I don't know what to say. We're just walking around."

"Yeah but it's different."

'Yeah,' Kevin thought, 'It is... really different.' He kept wondering what the others at the 12th Precinct would think if they knew that he and Esposito had slept together. He had a certain guilty sense of pride at the thought. Dorky Detective Ryan was dating the hot former military Latino hunk. He still had trouble believing it even while he was walking along side Javier. Could he call it dating yet even to himself?

Meanwhile, someone was still stalking and photographing them. 'Even more important to Detective Esposito than I could hope' the observer thought.

"You're quiet bro, are you okay?"

Ryan looked at the sidewalk but he smiled. "Yeah, I'm just still processing. Javi, I..." He paused because he was embarrassed but he really wanted to tell his new lover. Then he just blurted it out. "I've had a crush on you since we met and now... here we are, we slept together, I'm... I don't know."

Esposito smiled. "Tell me about it, bro. I didn't know I was gonna kiss you when you told me, but then suddenly I just really wanted to. I think I was even more confused about my feelings than you. But I knew I always liked you, bro,I just didn't know how much."

"But are you sure you're... gay?"

"I don't know what I am. I just know being with you last night was the most incredible thing I ever felt, and hanging with you now, even with Star Trek, feels great. Sorry I can't give you a better answer."

"It's a great answer. I guess I'm just freaking out with all these happy straight couples around us, all this PDA. "

"Hah! I know what you mean, it's kinda different now. But a good different. We'll get used to it."

## 

Back at the 12th, Montgomery and Beckett were talking in his office.

"Becket, have you noticed a change in Ryan the last day or so?"

"Noooo" Beckett answered, drawing out her vowels and biding her time. "Anything you think I should be concerned about?"

"No I don't think so. Maybe he found a girlfriend."

Beckett looked at her Captain, stiffling the knowledge about Ryan she was privvy to. "Seems kind of premature to think that, in a day or so."

"I know, but he was smiling and humming, and paying even less attention to the furniture. And I saw him get very defensive when Castle started teasing him about dating someone."

"For all his schoolboy cockiness, I think Ryan is actually kind of sensitive about being teased. And Castle... well, you know."

"True, though I did kind of casually ask Ryan AFTER Castle was gone and he did say he was going on a second date last night."

"Hmm, that sounds like infatuation at least. Hey similarly, did you see Esposito yesterday?"

"Briefly, but he was working follow-up on that drive-by."

"Yeah, he seemed a little distracted."

"Really? That's not like Esposito."

"No it's not. So I was wondering if maybe he'd found a distraction too."

"What are the odds both our boys are courting some new loves?"

Beckett just looked at him, eyes twinkling. As happens more and more with Castle around, Beckett was being cryptic. He was rubbing off on her, that one.

Of course she'd already suspected a connection and was wondering how it might affect the team dynamics. Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, now that was a pairing few would ever guess would happen. 'Though they do make a handsome couple.'

####

The guys had a casual dinner, trying not to, but still talking mostly about work. At one point both of them reached for bread at the same time and their hands touched. Esposito ran his fingers over Kevin's hand for a moment and their eyes met. Ryan felt himself blushing furiously.

"It's nice being here with you like this." Javier said softly.

"Yeah." Kevin had trouble talking.

After dinner they walked back towards the downtown subway entrance. "Do you... want to stay over again?" Esposito asked with surprising shyness.

Ryan had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. The thought of being with Javier again filled him with emotions: excited, nervous, even a little scared.

When he hesitated for a moment, Esposito quickly said, "I don't want to pressure you bro."

"No, it's not that at all. I guess... you still kind of intimidate me, you know, in bed."

"Bro you don't need to worry about that!" Javier put his arm across Ryan's shoulders and pulled him close for a moment.

"I guess my inexperience is really showing." His voice dropped down low.

"I don't know about you, but I had an awesome time last night." Esposito whispered in Kevin's ear. "But if you just want to sleep together and not do anything else, I'd like that too. No pressure, okay?" Javier dropped his arm down so it was around Ryan's waist.

Behind them they heard a group of day-tourists. They sounded like rowdy drunk frat guys. Then Ryan heard one of them shout "Hey look at the faggots!" And they laughed.

Kevin felt his face burn. This was his worst nightmare. Now Esposito was going to hate him.

"Just ignore them. We're cops, we'll be fine" Javier said in a low voice. But he let go of Ryan.

The drunk guys didn't do or say anything else, turning the corner and disappearing, and Javier and Ryan got to the Subway entrance and started walking down. "I'm sorry Javi." Kevin realized he was trembling.

"Don't worry about it, they were just drunk party boys."

"I know, but..." He banged his fist on the stair railing. "First time you put your arm around me in public, in Manhattan of all places, and random idiots are calling us faggots."

"It's gonna happen man. I guess we need to get used to it." Esposito was looking straight ahead with a stony expression on his face.

"I guess we still have to be careful in public. It just doesn't seem fair."

"It's not fair. But can we not talk about it anymore? I don't want this one stupid incident to ruin our day together."

"Okay. Are you sure you still want me to stay over?"

Javier put his hand on Kevin's chest. "More than ever."

Neither noticed the man who'd followed them into the station, and settled into the Subway car behind them. Since he already knew where Javier lived, he didn't need to follow closely. 'Hopefully this relationship will develop. The more important Ryan is to Esposito, the more valuable he will be.'

They rode mostly in silence, and when they finally inside Esposito's apartment, he locked the door, grabbed and tossed the backpack, and immediately took Ryan in his arms. "I had a wonderful time with you today, bro."

"I did too man." Kevin hugged him back with all his strength. "This feels so nice." They just stood like that for a long time, holding each other, hands moving over each others' backs.

After a few minutes, Javier moved his head so he could nuzzle Ryan.

The Irishman sighed, feeling himself getting turned on as Esposito began to gently kiss his neck. "Oh man, Javi.."

Javier pulled back a little then, taking Kevin's shoulders and easing them apart so they could look each other in the eyes. "Kev, I can't tell you how special the last couple days have been with you. I just want you to know that."

Ryan had his hands on Esposito's hips; he tried to keep meeting Javier's gaze but he got flustered. He wanted to say something but it seemed too soon. It was ridiculous that he could feel so strongly after just a couple of days. But was it? He had known Javier for a while, their relationship was just different now. His heart literally ached. He knew that was stupid and unscientific; but he wondered why his chest hurt like this; he knew where the phrase came from now. He wanted to tell Esposito that he loved him.

Javier put his hand on Kevin's cheek, gently ran his thumb over his chin. "What is it?" 'Dios he is so damn cute. He's like a skittish colt.'

"N-nothing." Ryan smiled then. "Can we go to bed? I'm sorry, I think I just want to sleep... for now at least."

"Of course bro. Let's get in bed."

In the bedroom, Esposito lowered the shades. For a moment the thought he saw a strange reflection outside on the street below , but didn't give it another thought.

Kevin undressed down to his boxer-briefs, so Javier kept his briefs on. He was worried that maybe Kevin was having second thoughts about them being sexual, especially after the incident with the drunken assholes at the Subway entrance. But in bed Ryan spooned right up against him. Esposito tentatively put his arm around his partner. Kevin took Javier's hand and held it against him. "That feels nice Javi, please just hold me. I-I'm sorry I don't feel up to doing more."

"It's perfectly okay bro."

Ryan lay awake for a while, listening to Esposito's breathing. It felt wonderful to be held by the hunky guy like this. He felt guilty that he didn't feel ready for sex again, but promised himself he'd make it up to him. Then when he felt sure Javier was asleep, he whispered, "I love you Javi."

Then he felt Esposito's fingers splay out on his chest, and the Detective's arm tightened around him and pulled him a little closer. Javier sighed and Kevin felt his warm breath on the back of his neck.

'Oh god, did he hear me?"

##

Ryan woke up sometime during the night; Esposito's arm was no longer around him. He turned over gently. Javier had rolled over onto his back, the sheet down to his waist. Kevin could barely make him out by a dim light filtering in from the hallway. The tech had an urge to just caress Esposito's chest... just a little. He didn't want to wake him.

He cautiously reached over and ran his fingers lightly over Javier's muscular pec. He suddenly realized he was getting a hardon. 'I should go back to sleep.' But he didn't, he kept caressing Esposito, his hand moving down over his abs towards the Latino's cock. Kevin could see the bulge under the sheet. He slipped his hand under and very lightly felt Javier's cock through his briefs. He was hard!

"Kev, bro, you're turning me on..." Esposito said without moving, sounding suspiciously wide awake.

"Oh jeeze I'm sorry." Ryan started to pull his hand away, but Javier grabbed it and held it onto his crotch.

"Don't be sorry bro, but you better be ready to finish what you start." He said in a serious voice, then turned his head and grinned at Kevin.

Ryan gently rubbed the mound of Esposito's package that felt it was about to burst out of the tight briefs. His own cock was fully hard now. "Are you as horny as I am?" He whispered.

"Pretty damn horny." Javier reached out and groped Kevin through his boxer-briefs. "Feels like a certain Leprechaun is pretty horny too."

"Are you referring to me, or did you just give my dick a name?" Ryan asked with a little giggle.

Esposito turned, got his hand around the small of Kevin's back and pulled him closer. "I hadn't thought about it that way, but it's kind of cute." He kissed his partner tenderly, then he yanked his own briefs down and kicked them off. "I was getting uncomfortable in there." He smirked.

Ryan took Javier's plentiful cock in his hand and gently stroked it. "Why do you wear tight briefs? I've always worn boxer-briefs."

"Mmmmm that feels good bro. I dunno; I wear boxers sometimes around the house, but I don't like how they ride up inside my jeans. I like a little more support." He reached over, hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Kevin's boxer-briefs and started to pull them down. Kevin cooperated by lifting his hips so Javier could get them off. Esposito closed his hand around Ryan's also plentiful and hard cock. "That's better."

Kevin shivered with pleasure as Esposito played with him. Then the Detective moved down under the covers and started to suck on Ryan's rock-hard cock. "Oh god Javi!" He moaned. He spread his legs to give his partner easier access. He pulled the sheet down so he could watch Esposito lick and stroke his full length.

Javier slowly worked more into his mouth, using his tongue on the sensitive underside while he stroked the shaft, fondled Ryan's tight balls, and fingered his little ass. He was dying to fuck Kevin again.

Ryan moaned and writhed on the bed, in heaven as Esposito worked his cock. He put his hand on Javier's head and gently guided him as he bobbed up and down. "Javi, bro, that feels so awesome! Oh man your mouth feels so nice!" After a few minutes he pulled Javier off, kissed him, and went down on the Latino's big cock, sucking eagerly on the head while jacking the shaft. "That's it Kev, suck me..."

After several minutes Ryan came up for air, and kissed Esposito. He laid on top of him so their hard cocks battled each other. Kevin spread his legs wide around Javier's and ground against him as their kissing became more passionate.

Esposito ran his hands through Ryan's hair, held his head and pressed them together. Then he worked over to Kevin's neck and began to kiss and suck on the tender skin.

"Better not give me a hickey that I'm gonna have to explain at work!" Kevin sighed between moans of pleasure. "'Oh, that? Yeah, DetectiveEsposito gave that to me when we were making out Saturday night.'"

Javier pushed Ryan up so he could look at him. He grinned at his partner. "You are so bad, I can almost see you doing it just to see the looks on their faces."

Kevin smiled back at him. "I wouldn't out you. So... do you want to fuck me again, Javi...? He raised his eyebrows and thrust against his new lover.

"If you're up for it, I'd love to."

"Let's do it bro."

Ryan climbed off Esposito so he could get the condoms and lube. The Latino worked some lube into Kevin's little hole then wrapped and lubed himself.

"Javi, lay on your back, I want to try something."

"Okay, what are you...?" Then Esposito got the idea when Kevin straddled him, reached behind himself and took hold of Javier's hard cock. Kevin smiled devilishly down at Esposito as he guided the throbbing member to his hole. As he did that, Javier started to stroke Ryan's cock for him.

It took some wriggling, but with a gasp, Kevin got Esposito's flared cock-head past his tight sphincter muscle. "Bro, I dunno if I'll ever get used to that first push." He said through clenched teeth. He held himself up for a minute while he got used to it, then took a little more. "Oh, god Javi!" Ryan groaned as he eased down on Esposito's thick meat. He started to work up and down on it.

Javier looked up at the slim stud going up and down on his cock and thought it was about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He cupped Kevin's smooth pecs and played with his perky little nipples as Ryan slowly took more and more of his rod. "Kev, bro, that feels awesome. You're so fuckin' sexy."

It took a couple minutes, but soon Kevin managed to impale himself all the way down on Esposito. He took a deep breath, then raised up a little and lowered back down.

"Kev, that feels so good." Javier mumbled, caressing his cute lover.

Ryan, meanwhile was adjusting to Esposito inside him, and the pain was again turning to pleasure. His own cock was hard as steel, sticking up and wagging with each rise and fall Kevin did on Javier's fat member.

For several minutes Ryan rode Esposito slowly, his mouth hanging open as he breathed hard. Neither said much but there was a lot of groaning. Once in awhile Kevin would lean back and feel Javier penetrate him even deeper.

Then Esposito put his hands on Ryan's slim hips and began to push up as Kevin sat down.

"Oh yeah Javi, that's it. Fuck me!" Kevin half-grunted, half-whimpered.

Esposito was so turned on to hear his new lover say that, he pulled Ryan down and kissed him hard, while starting to thrust into the the Detective a little harder.

Kevin's cock, pressed between them, rubbed up and down on Javier's tight abs, drooling precum. His ass muscles gripped Esposito's cock each time it fully penetrated him.

"Bro you are so hot! Javier moaned between kisses. He started to fuck Ryan faster. Kevin dropped his head onto Esposito's shoulder, moaning with each thrust of Javier's thick cock. After a couple minutes, Esposito decided the position was kind of awkward, so he wrapped his arms around Kevin and carefully rolled them over together.

Ryan didn't resist, in fact he seemed to be in kind of a daze. He smiled all wide and goofy as he flopped on his back and Javier raised his legs up. "You gotta be in charge, eh Javi?. Fuck me stud, fuck me hard." Kevin couldn't believe he was saying these things, but he was so turned on, and getting close to cumming.

Esposito just grinned big too, and pushed his cock in deep. Then he started pumping into Ryan. Slow at first but then speeding up. He pinched the Irishman's pencil eraser nipples and stroked his hard cock The room was filled with the smells and sounds of sex as his hips slapped against Kevin's tight little ass and they both started grunting and moaning louder and louder.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Ryan shouted, throwing his head back. His cock erupted as Javier was stroking it, sending cum spraying all over him.

Esposito felt Kevin's ass clamp down on his cock as he thrust faster and faster. He felt Ryan's cock pulse every time his own cock went deep in his partner. "Ay Dios, me too!" He moaned. He kept pumping into Kevin as he went over the edge, his whole body shaking with his orgasm. He collapsed on Ryan, hugging him tight.

"Kev," Javier Esposito whispered in his ear, "Next time, I want you to do me."

To Be Continued...

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


	5. Time Capsule - Get Down on It

"Damn bro, that was so amazing." Javier Esposito whispered in his partner's ear when he'd caught his breath. "Next time, I want you to do me."

He gently lowered Kevin Ryan's legs off his shoulders.

Kevin just whimpered with pleasure. His dick was trapped between him and Javier, and the hot Latin Detective was still moving slowly up and down, his semi-hard cock inside Ryan and his weight on top of him.

Esposito was coming down from his orgasm, nuzzling and gently kissing his lover. Just kissing was so incredible; Ryan was amazing at it. Of course Javier had never kissed another guy before, but Kevin just seemed to know how to use his lips and his tongue, when to be playful and when to be passionate.

"You have the cutest ears." Esposito playfully fondled Ryan's soft ears.

"Stop it!" Kevin smiled shyly. "I have huge ears."

"And they're really cute."

"They're dorky."

"Dorky... is in the eyes of the beholder." As he spoke, Javier slid his hands over Ryan's neck, down his shoulders.

"I'm a mess."

"Wanna take a shower?"

"You mean... together?" Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna see anything I haven't already." Esposito winked at him.

"Sure, it could be fun, I've never showered with anyone, like that."

Javier was surprised Ryan accepted so readily. He rolled off, Kevin's cum making a sticky sucking sound as they separated. Esposito then threw

the sheets back, grabbed the slim Irishman by the ankles and dragged him across the bed.

"Woah! Somebody can't wait to get me in the shower!" Ryan said with a little laugh. Javier let him go and he got up.

"C'mon cutie." Esposito smacked him playfully on the butt.

Once the water was warmed up they climbed in together. Javier could tell Kevin was getting a little shy again. Hell, he was too. There was something weirdly vulnerable about this.

Then Ryan poured some body wash in his palm and looked expectantly at Esposito. "Well, do I get to wash you?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, bro." Javier grinned.

"I'll remind you of that later." Kevin smeared the creamy wash across Esposito's pecs and began to massage it in with both hands. "Damn bro, you have such an amazing chest. No wonder you always wear those tight shirts."

Javier closed his eyes and sighed. "Stop it, you're gonna make me blush."

Ryan continued to work over his lover, massaging his powerful shoulders, his upper arms, then back to his abs. Esposito felt himself getting hard again as Kevin's fingers strayed down into his thick pubes. "Something seems to be coming up again. Turn around, Javi."

The Detective obediently turned while Ryan got more soap. He worked on Esposito's neck, his back, then down to Javier's gorgeous round, muscular ass. He massaged it over and over, his fingers slipping into the crack. "You have such a hot ass, Javi." He mumbled. He was getting hard too.

"Damn that feels good Kev, keep going." Esposito whispered.

Ryan slipped a soapy finger in deeper, found Javier's little puckered hole and gently rubbed against it.

"Ooooohhhhh wooooow." Esposito moaned.

Encouraged, Kevin pushed a little, and his finger slipped in.

"Oh man!" Javier jumped a little.

"Are you okay? Should I take it out?"

"No, it's just... different."

"You never tried putting your finger in there before?"

"Uh, no, have you?" Esposito looked over his shoulder, somewhat shocked.

"Uh, yeah, a few times." Ryan took the opportunity to probe deeper. He'd seen his share of pornos, and now he knew how good a cock could feel inside him.

"Woah! Wait, what are you-?"

"That's your prostate."

"I know what it is, but I didn't know that it could feel... uuuuuhhhhh... so goooood." Javier moaned.

Kevin withdrew his finger and after washing it off, moved up close to Esposito, and wrapped his arms around him, his hard cock sliding between

Javier's soapy ass cheeks. "Hmm, this feels awesome."

"I bet you want to fuck me right here in the shower, you horn dog."

Ryan ground his cock up and down, deeper in the crack. "You betcha."

"Wish we could do it bare."

"Me too, but one step at a time, bro."

Esposito turned around then and took Kevin in his arms. 'He's so damn cute.' Javier thought, looking at Ryan with his sparkling deep blue eyes,

his auburn hair wet and plastered to his head.

They looked each other for a moment before locking into a passionate kiss.

##

Kate rolled over in her bed and answered the phone. "Beckett."

"Detective, it's Adams."

"Yes, what, God I hope it's not bad, it's 7 on Sunday morning."

"I know, sorry, but it's a mess down here. We had a multiple injury drive-by, two jumpers, and the new guys needs help. Should I call Ryan and Esposito?"

"No they haven't had a whole weekend off in ages. Call Morena and Ribeiro and if they won't come in, I will."

"Montgomery thinks you're being awfully nice to those boys lately." Adams let a little curiosity creep into his voice.

"I think they have better things to do."

"Ohhh?"

"Goodbye Adams." Beckett hung up. "Guys, you owe me." Just then her bed companion spoke "Which guys owe you? I'm pretty sure we settled our debt last night."

##

"It's my turn to wash you."

"But I didn't even get to your legs!" Kevin whined.

"You were having way too much fun with my ass! Now behave, or I may need to spank you!"

"Promise?" Ryan grinned.

Esposito looked at him with an expression of 'WTF?'

"Jeeze, what a prude!" Kevin winked at him.

'Now who's being the shy one?' Javier thought to himself, a little sheepishly. He was surprised at Ryan's comment. 'Maybe I need to expand my horizons. Hell, I've been sleeping with a guy for the last two days and I am the happiest I think I have ever been.' "First I wash you, smartass, then we'll see about your punishment if you misbehave."

The rest of the shower turned more sensuous than sexual. Esposito loved running his soapy hands over the lean Irishman, feeling him tremble a little under his touch. He rinsed Kevin's neck and kissed and sucked on it, driving him crazy. "Oops, I think you're going to need to wear a shirt with a collar for the next few days at work."

"You did not!"

"I couldn't help it, your neck is so nice. It's just a little hickey."

"Friggin' vampire!" But Ryan was smiling. He was secretly happy that Javier had marked him. "So are we gonna get dressed and have breakfast? I'm starving. My treat this time."

"You're on, bro."

Kevin insisted on taking Esposito to a nice brunch place he had heard of from his friend, and sometimes beard, Jenny. They ate their fill, and had a few drinks too. Ryan had bloody Marys, Javier, a rarity of Mimosas. It was unlimited drinks, but Kevin tried to pace himself while pushing Esposito for one more Mimosa. Ryan also pointedly wore a collarless shirt, showing off the hickey mark on his neck. It did not escape the attention of their attractive waitress, who gave the pair appraising looks.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Kev?" Javier asked, his voice just a little slurry after four of the drinks. 'This could become a running joke,' he thought.

"Why yes, yes I am." Ryan grinned and raised his drink for a toast. "You promised me something, and I intend to collect."

Esposito clinked with Kevin and leaned in. "You like my ass don't you, bro?" He whispered.

"Hell, you flaunt it all over the precinct! With those tight jeans and your sexy little swagger."

"You want my Latino, sniper, jock ass don't you?" Javier grinned teasingly.

"Oh jeeze, hell yeah I do. I have a hardon now." Ryan whispered. "Check!"

They barely got in the door of Javier's place when they were at each other, hungrily kissing and groping. Kevin cupped Esposito's muscled glutes and squeezed them hard while Javier had his fingers in Ryan's hair, holding their heads together in a passionate French kiss.

They started tearing each others' clothes off, stumbling towards the bedroom.

They had their shirts open, Esposito was in his briefs, and Kevin's pants were around his ankles with Javier Esposito's hand in his underwear when they fell on the bed together and burst out laughing, Ryan on top of Javier. Then they were looking in each others' eyes and they just smiled at each other.

Esposito caressed Kevin's back slowly. "Kev, this has been the best weekend I can remember." The Detective rubbed his thumb over Ryan's soft sideburn as he stared into his blue eyes. "I don't know about you, but I could just lie with you like this all day. You are so darn cute. You know even before, well, the kiss, I couldn't keep my hands off you. Maybe in my own way I was kinda flirting with you, if even I didn't realize what I was doing."

Kevin looked down shyly. "You know it made me crazy. Every time you would put your hand on my shoulder, I about lost it. I-I just can't believe we are here like this in bed together. Javi, I-"

Before Ryan could say any more, Esposito pulled Kevin down and tenderly kissed him. He massaged Ryan's neck and behind his ear. "You know both Castle and Montgomery have made jokes about not dating inside the department. What are we gonna do about that?"

"Well," Kevin said with a little laugh, "I doubt anyone would suspect that we would be dating each other."

"You know, if anyone would figure it out, I bet Beckett would."

Ryan paused for a minute. "You know, her intuition is almost creepy, I bet she might figure it out, but I also bet she would never tell anyone. She's not a gossip."

"She HAS given me a couple of odd looks lately. But you're right, she would never say anything to anyone else. But she might do things to try to protect us. We might want to tell her."

"I think if people knew, I doubt Castle or Beckett or even Montgomery would have a problem. They'd be surprised about you."

"What about Adams? I know you guys are friends. Or Morena?

"Adams has made a couple comments to me suggesting he's straight but okay with gay guys, like he was waiting for me to come out. I guess he was ahead of me on that one. As far as Morena, I don't give a shit what he thinks."

Javier pulled Kevin close to him and sighed, nuzzling his tender neck. "If we did come out we would have to be careful. I bet Delano in I.A. would find some reason to put us on different shifts or something. He seems like a homophobe for sure."

"Javi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in-or at least on-the bed with the hottest guy on earth and we're talking about work. I want to snuggle or make out or fuck or something, but not talk about work!"

"Bro, you are way too sweet. Let's start with snuggling, cause you feel so nice right now. Though all those mimosas you forced down my throat have made me horny and light-headed."

"Can we finish getting down to our underwear at least? I still have my pants around my ankles."

They struggled out of their clothes and somehow they both ended up naked.

Esposito ran his hands over Ryan's tight smooth chest then wrapped his arms around the lean man and pulled him in close again. "Hmmm you feel so good. I never even imagined being naked in bed with a guy like this would be so awesome. Well, not just any guy." He rolled on his back pulling Kevin on top of him.

They made out for awhile, then Javier said, "I meant what I said before, Kev. I want us to be equals. Plus, I'm... curious."

"You sure you want to?" Ryan asked tentatively. "You... you don't have to do it just cause I did."

Esposito paused a minute. Kevin had taken him like a champ so how could he not offer himself to his partner, his lover as willingly? Javier took a deep breath. Ryan was his lover. The word made him shiver, but in a good way.

"It's only fair man. You gave yourself to me and I want give to you. It's so amazing being inside you. And you seemed to like...bottoming... so I'm willing to try. Maybe I'll like it too." Esposito ran his hands over Kevin's sexy smooth chest again and smiled. Secretly he was a little nervous, he saw how it had hurt Ryan at first. God what was he doing? This was it, letting a guy fuck him was it, finally admitting he was really gay. Of course, it wasn’t just 'any guy,' it was cute Kevin Ryan, who if anyone was going to be careful and gentle with him, it would be Kev. Javier smiled to himself.

He was worried about a guy - skinny goofy responsible Kevin Ryan - being gentle with him. He was being a big wuss. And it kind of felt good.

He had made out with Kevin, slept with him, and it was the most wonderful feeling. How could he deny it. What would his parents think? He suddenly had this image of taking Ryan home to meet the parents and explaining that he was gay and this was his boyfriend. Whew. What would his father say? 'Javi, you're a good boy, you'll make the right choice.' Esposito snuggled up to the smartest, cutest guy he had ever met.

Meanwhile, Kevin had his own jitters. Javier was such a natural stud, he had fucked him so right. Could he hope to match that? In his experience with women, sex was always more clumsy and fumbling than hot and torrid like they portrayed it in movies or porn. But Esposito had been almost perfect. He made Ryan cum mostly just from fucking him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm... kinda nervous."

"Bro, I think we know each other well enough that it's gonna be okay. You'll do fine. I'm the one that should be nervous, with you sticking that long pole inside me." He grinned and Kevin had to smile back.

"Okay, how do you want to do it?"

Javier pushed Ryan up, then laid back and raised his powerful legs while opening them wide. "I'm all yours." He grinned.

###

Kevin smiled crookedly, looking down at the hunky Latino suddenly all vulnerable. "Wow. You don't have to tell me twice. Though actually... Why don't you flip on your stomach first and I'll help you relax. You were pretty tight in the shower."

"Uh, okay. But when we do it I want us to be facing so I can see your expression." Esposito rolled over.

Ryan was treated to a view of that amazing ass. He found the condoms and lube, then gently spread Javier's legs. 'God his legs are heavy, all that muscle.' Then Kevin put some lube on his finger and spread Esposito's cheeks. There were just a few hairs deep down around his little pink hole.

He gently rubbed the little pucker.

"Ohh that's cold man."

"It'll warm up." Ryan assured him as he rubbed his finger over it and started to press in just a little.

"Hmmm." Javier sighed, and opened his legs even wider.

Kevin was tempted to try rimming Esposito, but decided that could wait for later, Javier might freak. Instead he started to move his finger in and out, like he had in the shower. With his other hand he fondled Javier Esposito's large tight balls.

Javier made little moaning sounds, so after a minute, Ryan started to work in another finger. "Oh, damn, that kinda hurts."

"Sorry, I'll go slower. But you know, what can go out, just as big can go in."

"That's kinda gross, bro."

"Yeah forget I said that. Definitely not into that." But as he talked, he was working his lubed fingers in and out, slowly opening Esposito up. Pretty soon he had both all the way in and was able to work them around. "I think you're ready."

"Cool." Javier flipped over, grabbed a pillow and put it under his hips. He winked at Kevin and said, "I remember from last time."

"Aren't you a good student, Detective Esposito."

Ryan wrapped up and put on plenty of lube. He wasn't as thick as Javier, but his cock had a pretty big head. He moved up to Esposito and rubbed the tip of his dick against the Latino's hole. "Ready?"

"Go for it."

He held his cock in one hand and pushed one of Javier's legs up with the other and tried to push in. But Esposito was still so tight, and his cock would slip away. "Relax man, don't resist."

"I'm trying bro. Here." He reached under himself and held Kevin's throbbing shaft, helping guide it in. Suddenly Ryan's cock popped inside him.

"Oh shit! Kev stop! Hold off, oh man!" Javier grabbed Ryan's slender hips and held him still.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kevin almost wailed.

"No, bro, it's okay, don't take it out," Esposito gasped, his powerful chest heaving. "It just hurt like hell at first. I'm okay now. Let's just go easy."

"Javi, I..."

"Kev, no it's cool. Just move a little. Oh, man, it's already... oh, wow... feeling better, somewhere in there. It kinda burns, but it, Oh yeah man... 

keep doing that." Javier let his head fall back as he felt Kevin's long cock slowly pump in him. He wrapped his legs around Ryan's waist.

Kevin meanwhile tried to ease a little more in with each movement. He looked down at his cock sliding in and out of Esposito, and he felt almost like he was some outside observer - except for the incredible pleasure of Javier's tight muscle around his shaft as he moved in and out. At first Esposito's cock had gone soft, but now it was starting to grow again. When he was almost all in, and Javier was just lying on his back panting, he had to ask, "Am I doing okay?" He punctuated it by gently grasping his lover's thick, pulsing cock.

"God yes stud that feels amazing." Javier looked up at him then. Ryan looked so hot, but he had this look on his face like he was still nervous. He reached up and cupped Kevin's pecs. "I can feel you moving inside me, this is incredible." He locked his ankles behind Ryan and used his legs to pull the Irishman every time he thrust in.

Then Kevin got all the way in. Every. Last. Inch.

"Oh, shit!" Esposito moaned, and at first Ryan was worried that he had gone in too deep. But then Javier's cock jumped and a dribble of precum oozed out of the tip.

Kevin paused, picked it up with a finger and put it in his mouth. "Don't cum yet!"

"Shit, did you just taste me?"

Ryan made a few slow deep thrusts, rocking his slim hips forward, making Esposito grunt in pain/pleasure. "Yeah." He grinned then. "Javi, you feel so awesome, I can't believe I'm inside you." He leaned down and kissed Esposito, then started to move in and out slowly.

"It's such a wild feeling, I never thought it could be..." Javier whispered. "Oh, man, I'm getting close, go slow...slow... let's make it last." He ran his hands over Kevin's chest and tweaked his little nipples. The younger Detective was starting to sweat with his efforts. Esposito pulled him down and tried to raise his own legs higher across Ryan's back.

Kevin could not believe what was happening. He was fucking Javier! He moved his cock in as slow as he could. Well 'fucking' wasn't quite the right word, it was more than fucking... Ryan had to stop for a minute. The feeling was incredible, nothing like being inside a woman. Esposito's ass was gripping the shaft of his cock as he pumped in and out. And just looking down into the hunky Latino's eyes while Javier's strong fingers dug into his back and his legs were around his waist...

Esposito pulled Kevin into a kiss, then held his head back. The cute Irishman's face was flushed, his mouth open, his eyes a little glazed. "Fuck me bro!" Javier whispered hoarsely.

Their fingers laced together as Ryan slammed his cock deep into Esposito and they kissed. Then Kevin couldn't help it, he started to fuck Javier faster and harder, pounding him over and over. He wanted to show Esposito that he could be just as much of a man... "Geez, I'm getting close..."

He let go of one of Javier's hands so he could stroke the hunky Detective.

"I'm close too..." Esposito moaned.

Ryan kept thrusting his cock in and out. He felt it building. "Oh god!" He yelped, fucking faster and faster till he felt his cock erupting. He slowed down then, gasping for breath. Then he realized Javier hadn't cum yet. He leaned down and managed to get the head of Esposito's cock in his mouth as he continued to stroke the shaft. His semi-hard cock was still inside Javier.

"Oooooh yeah, baby, ooooohhh. I'm gonna cuuuuum!" Javier yelled, and tried to push Kevin's mouth off him, but the Irishman held on for at least the first couple spurts, then Esposito pushed him back and the next several splattered all over his pretty face and now-mussed hair.

They just looked at each other for a long moment, chests heaving with the effort of their wild fucking. Then Ryan licked his lips. "Not bad, though your precum is sweeter." And they both burst out laughing.

When they settled down to giggles, Javier said, "Kev you were so amazing, I never imagined it would feel like that."

"And you. I got to do the 12th's biggest stud."

"I can't believe you, uh..." Esposito hesitated. "I tried to warn you."

"I know, but I wanted to do it. You never tasted your own cum?" Ryan asked as he eased down onto Javier. Both were soaked with sweat.

"N-no."

"Liar."

"Okay maybe a couple times. I was curious."

"There's hope for you yet. Wanna shower before we get your bed any more nasty?"

They just took a quick shower, both were pretty tired after their session, and just cuddled a little under the water, after Ryan got all the cum out of his hair.

Fortunately the bed was not bad, though Esposito could not help imagining someone on the CSI team, or God forbid - Castle, with new 'toys' - waving a UV light over the sheets and saying, "We have something.. purple? Are those... seminal fluids."

They climbed into bed together naked, and pulled each other close.

"Javi..."

"What is it Kev?" Esposito prompted softly when he hesitated.

"I hope you don't think this sounds foolish."

"Coming from you, unlikely." The Latino said with a little laugh that made Ryan bounce up and down on his strong abs.

Kevin raised his head up so he could look Esposito in the eyes in the dim light. His right hand splayed over Javier's left pec, feeling his heart beating. "I know this is awfully soon, but... I think... I...I'm uh... I can't say it." He choked out. He laid his head back down.

"Oh man, bro." Esposito ran his fingers through Ryan's soft wavy hair. He kind of liked it like that just natural and not all full of product.

"I'm sorry." Kevin whispered. "I must seem like such a desperate girl or something. You know what I want to say."

Javier smiled his cute little smile "Yeah. I've never told anyone I loved them before, except, you know, my parents. But in the last couple of days with you I have felt different than I have ever felt. I have literally had this ache in my chest-"

Ryan raised his head. "Man you too? What is up with that?"

Esposito smiled and pulled Kevin back down onto his chest. "I don't know what it is physiologically, maybe Lanie could tell us. What I do know is I have never felt like this with anyone before, and I want to keep feeling it with you. Kev you're so special. Just holding you here like this makes me so happy, and I hope it makes you happy too. And if that's love, then, I love you too bro."

Ryan felt tears starting to come and tried to fight them back.

##

They woke up together in the afternoon, and decided to go grocery shopping for supplies to make dinner.

Javier pulled on his usual jeans and tight-fitting t-shirt, Kevin shorts and a T.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts." Esposito said, eyeing the Irishman.

"I know, my legs are so pale." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Aw, they're cute."

They got to a nearby grocery, having a debate on the way on what to have for dinner, which consisted mainly of "What do you want?" "I dunno, whatever you want." "I asked first, whatever you want!"

At the grocery, they managed to finally make a few decisions, in between horsing around, which included lobbing oranges back and forth.

"I never thought grocery shopping could be fun." Kevin said after Javier hilariously bobbled his orange and almost dropped it.

"Yeah this is kinda fun."

"Yeah well the novelty of me will no doubt wear off." Ryan said half jokingly.

Esposito moved up close to the younger man "Bro, don't say that, it makes it sound like you're down on yourself. If anyone is gonna get bored it's hot, smart, Kev, being with the dumb military grunt."

"I can't see that happening any time soon." Ryan gave him the puppy-dog look.

Then a middle-aged woman came down the aisle by them and shot the pair a dirty look.

"Geez, do we look that obvious?" Javier asked with a smile as Kevin made a face at her.

Back at Esposito's they made dinner again, then flopped on the sofa together, contemplating a few rounds of Madden.

"Dinner was great. One day you'll make some guy a great 'wife'." Ryan put his arm around Javier.

"Hah hah. Well you helped, genius."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want."

"That could be dangerous." Kevin smiled.

"Uh-oh." But Javier grinned.

"Madden. Best of five. Winner gets to decide."

"Oh if you insist. " Esposito rolled his eyes.

##

Later that night they were in bed, just snuggled together, when Kevin suddenly said. "Javi..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get the feeling... you're being watched?"

"Not for a while, since combat missions, why?" Esposito answered with a little laugh.

"I dunno, just a feeling. Sometimes I get a feeling."

Javier frowned. Ryan had said before that his grandmother had claimed to have psychic powers. He normally dismissed that sort of thing, but there had been a few times over the last several years where Ryan had seemed to know something before they were actually alerted.

##

Kevin woke up suddenly when he was grabbed roughly from behind. He instinctively struggled and started yelling. "Hey! Let go!! Help!!"

"Bro, I'm sorry!" It was just Esposito, but he was holding him so tight, and Ryan could feel him breathing hard.

"What's going on, man, you're crushing me."

"I'm so sorry, I... I had a bad dream." Javier loosened his grip and Kevin twisted around.

"Want to talk about it?" Ryan was alarmed when he saw Esposito's face: there was fear in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, it was so real, and it was bad."

"What happened?"

"You were beat up bad, and... you were shot."

"That IS bad."

Don't joke man!" Esposito slapped him on the chest. You were dying, I was holding you and you were dying, it was awful." Javier looked like he was going to cry.

"Bro it was just a dream, I'm right here." Kevin pulled his new lover to him and cradled his head, massaging his short hair. "What are the chances of me getting shot anyway, having a hunky, and well-trained partner like you. Besides, when we're out, you're the one who gets guns pointed at him. I worried about you just as a cop, even before we got... close."

Monday came all too soon.

To Be Continued...

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

##

Hollywood Nocturne

(We continue to flashback to when Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan's relationship was just beginning; about a year before the start of the first story in this series.)

##

Monday morning did indeed arrive, and the bright sun came streaming in through a crack between the blind and window frame of Javier Esposito's bedroom.

"Wake up, sunshine!" Javier caressed Kevin Ryan's cheek. "Wow, you don't have much of a beard do you?"

"No, thanks for noticing." Kevin growled.

"Someone is NOT a morning person! I like your pretty-boy face. You know we're back to our normal crazy this week."

"I know." Ryan opened his eyes slowly. "And that reminds me, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it bro?" Esposito ran his had down over Kevin's naked flank under the covers.

"Well, it's probably really premature, and presumptuous of me to even hope that..." The Irishman paused.

"Bro... it's fine whatever you want to say."

"I mean, I just had this amazing weekend with you, and in a way I wish it would never end, but we have work, and you have a routine, and I wouldn't want to... you know..." Ryan blurted it all out very fast, then looked away.

"Kev, spit it out."

The Irishman sighed. "I don't want you to ever feel like I'm inflicting myself on you, or trying to monopolize your time. We already see eachother almost every day in life and death situations.I don't want to ever be here with you if you don't want me to be here."

"Aw bro. I hope I haven't given you that feeling, 'cause I've loved every minute with you. I hope you're not trying to tell me something..."

"No! Absolutely not. I just want to try to be sure that it stays that way. Like I know you have a gym schedule, and I don't want to take you away from that, and I don't want you to think I am expecting to sleep with you every night - unless you want to of course." Ryan looked up shyly.

Javier just smiled back at him for a long moment. "You are so sweet and considerate, dude. And you're thinking ahead better than me. I have to admit, I haven't even thought about most of this extra stuff."

Esposito pulled Kevin to him and he felt the Irishman shivering. "Kev please don't be nervous. It'll all work out I promise. I'm not about to blow you off. Blow you, maybe. Blow you off, nuh-uh."

Kevin snickered but turned serious again. "I-I just don't want to be a clingy... you know."

Javier kissed his new lover on the neck. "If I remember, I'm the one who usually has his hands all over you. In fact, I remember a few times I'd be looking over your shoulder in the bullpen and you'd get kind of defensive and kept trying to get me to back off."

"You know why? You were making me crazy."

"Actually, I was doing it partly to tease you. And you always smell nice."

Ryan smiled. "It's incentive to smell nice when you have a hot partner ."

"Still, don't worry. If it makes you feel better, I think one of my favorite times of the weekend was when we were just playing Madden."

"Wow, really?" Kevin pulled Javier back so he could look him in the eyes.

"Yes, really." Esposito grinned. "It was different because of where we're at now, but... maybe for us it's a romantic thing. And this is great too, just being here close to you."

"Damn. I just feel like at some point I'm going to wake up and all this was a dream."

"It's not a dream bro, it's real. And I'm not gonna let you go." Javier pulled Ryan close to him in a tight hug. Then he whispered in Kevin's ear, "Do you have any idea how special you are?"

"Stop it." Ryan whispered hoarsely.

"No." Esposito started to lick Kevin's ear.

Ryan wriggled a little in Javier's embrace and giggled. "That tickles, bro."

"Good. I love making you laugh. But seriously." Esposito stopped and held Kevin's shoulders.

Ryan looked up shyly at his hot new lover. "What?"

"I--I forgot what I was going to say. Kev, man, just trust me. Now more than ever I feel so close to you, and I... I really care for you."

"I just don't..."

"Shut up. I'll tell you if you're ever imposing on me. But a schedule's a good idea. Want to go to the gym with me?"

"Oh hell no, and get intimidated by you doing weights?"

"You said you do kickboxing, that's pretty intense."

"And you knew I was lying. I do cardio. Ellipse, running. Weights scare me."

"Yeah I knew you were a big nerdy liar. It's all good. But you know doing some weight training is good for you. But no pressure. Kev, you're shaking again." He pulled the slim Irishman to him and gently rubbed his back. "Are you sure you're okay? Where's my cocky Leprechaun?Where's that Kevin Ryan I know with the sexy walk and cute smile and some great sluething that shames even Castle?"

"I'm just, I dunno, scared." Ryan clung to the strong Latino Detective. "This is all so new, and happened so fast."

"I would never, ever hurt you. And if you remember I'm the one who kissed you the other night. "

Kevin felt his eyes tearing up and his body shaking. He hated himself for being such a wimp right now.

"Kev, its okay."

"You must think I'm some pathetic... gay guy. All the odd behavior and crazy girlfriends were a farce."

"Bro, you're the smartest, cutest guy I know. So just shut up okay?" Javier gently kissed his lover and Ryan responded, pulling the muscular Latino Detective into a passionate embrace.

"Oh man..." Kevin moaned

"If you want I'll kiss you in the middle of the precinct to let everyone know..."

"God, I'd never ask you to do that."

"I know, that's why I volunteered. Come here." Esposito grinned, pulled Ryan to him, both just in their underwear. It was not a sexual embrace at all (well maybe somewhat sexual). Kevin kept shivering for a while till Javier's body warmed him and they just cuddled together. Then things started to get a little heated...

##

"Detective Ryan, delivery! Please come to the front desk." The receptionist's page rang throughout the bullpen.

##

Montgomery walked into the bullpen to check case progress. Only Castle and Beckett were there. "Ohhkay. I know a few people are out, but where's Esposito?"

"He said he had some results to go over with Ryan downstairs in Tech, and he'd be right here." Beckett volunteered.

"Speaking of Ryan, guess who got a dozen roses delivered a few minutes ago?" Castle grinned. "Do you know how rare it is for guys to get flowers delivered to them even in Manhattan? Even *I* haven't gotten that from most women. Someone's got a new honey."

"You mean 'a' honey, period. Ryan is mostly talk, though I'd be happy for him... Adams, what do you need?" Beckett asked, her attention switching to the far desks and making no attempt to hide her dislike for the fact he'd obviously been listening in on their conversation as he lurked there.

"Uhh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I have the info on the fake ears for the Trekker case."

"I'll be right there."

After the door closed, Castle and Beckett leaned in close.

"Any idea who it could be?" Castle whispered. "When a girl sends a guy flowers, that's... wow."

"A-hem!" Montgomery raised his eyebrows.

##

"Javi, they're beautiful, but you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to bro, just to let you know how much I enjoyed the weekend, and to make you show off a little bit that someone has the hots for you."

"I don't know what else to say. No one's ever sent me flowers before." Kevin smiled, feeling himself turning red.

"Won't be the last time, stud." Esposito grinned.

"Now I know how it feels..."

##

Beckett walked into the downstairs Tech bullpen and found Javier having a quiet conversation with Ryan. Their heads were very close together, and both were smiling - grinning even. She overheard Kevin saying "Now I know how it feels..."

'This got serious fast. Though it's all conjecture, no evidence. Just body language, roses, and... hello, a bruise.' The senior Detective thought. "Well, there you two are" Beckett said dryly. "Montgomery was looking for you upstairs."

"Oh, sorry Beckett. I was... just going over something with Ryan."

"So I see." Beckett's glance fell on Kevin's neck and the Irishman reflexively pulled his collar higher to try to conceal the hickey. But Kate went on with hardly a pause. "We have a 419 at the Plaza, suspicious circumstances. Why don't you two take this one, even though we're short-handed with a few people out, it's slow right now. Just keep out of... trouble." Beckett glanced back and forth between the two of them.

Kevin took a deep breath and settled himself. "Yes, I'll be okay, I promise to be on my best behavior. But I can't speak for THAT guy" He nodded in Esposito's direction.

"Uh-huh... and Ryan, nice flowers." With that she tried to stifle a smile.

If Kevin could have turned as red as those deep burgundy roses, he would have.

##

"Look it's romance boy and his sidekick." Castle said with his usual sarcasm as he passed Ryan and Javier in the hall; Kevin was struggling with his tie, which was suddently too tight for him. Then Castle sniffed; it was difficult to eliminate the smell of the roses; apparently Ryan had practically rolled in them. 'Definitely Esposito's cologne.' But hadn't he smelled it on Kevin the other day...? 'Surely not those two. Ryan maybe, but Javier?... and with Kevin? No way.' Castle shook his head as if trying to get the image out of his mind. On his way back to Beckett's desk he ran into her. "So, Detective, did you get any more out of our resident loverboy about his amorous weekend encounters?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Why don't you get your own life, Castle?"

"I'll have you know I have a very active social life outside of my *philanthropic* work here. But back to my question, I just happened to realize that when Ryan was looking a bit frazzled and disheveled, he was reeking of cologne that Esposito wears." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

By now they had reached Beckett's desk and Kate threw down the folders she was carrying. Noncommitally she asked, "So you're suggesting Esposito... and Ryan?" She tossed her hair. "Ryan may have a little wild boy in him, but Esposito, he's a military sniper. Don't you think it's hard to imagine they come any straighter than him?"

"But you see how he always has his hands on Ryan. Patting him on the shoulder, the head, the chest."

"You're crazy Castle. Esposito treats Ryan like his partner, and kind of a little brother. It's nice. Maybe that's where your super sensitive nose picked up the cologne. Esposito patting Ryan on the shoulder sometimes at work, encouraging him. You know Ryan can be a sensitive guy."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now please let's get back to work."

But he couldn't get the salacious images of Ryan and Esposito together... naked... doing unspeakable things... out of his very active, fertile, experienced mind. 'Could they really be...? How did that work exactly? Ryan has to be the 'girl'... right?'

As unlikely as it seemed, the idea of the hunky Latino and the funny Irishman together kind of made him smile. He considered finding out the florist and doing a little sleuthing of his own. But both Esposito and Ryan were great Detectives and partners, and-as unlikely as it seemed - if they were hooking up, they deserved a little privacy. Though under department protocols... all the more reason to leave it alone, discourage those I.A. worms, and leave it up to Beckett. But Castle allowed himself another little smile. 

Beckett too, couldn't stop thinking about it, but she let herself run wilder than Castle. 'I bet those two would be hot as hell together.But Esposito's gotta be kind of conservative as far as the kinky stuff, and with all those odd girlfriends Ryan's gotta be the wanna-be wild boy. Recipe for inferno!'

##

Javier and Kevin arrived at a palatial penthouse suite on an upper floor of the Plaza. Ryan felt the same thing he felt every time they entered a crime scene; nervous and important and scared all at the same time. He kept his gaze steely and followed Esposito like a shadow.

There were a couple of uniforms waiting for them in the living area. One approached them. "The body's in the tub, young guy. Name according to the roommate is Kelley Jason. Looks like suicide. His buddy's over there in the bedroom, Grant Brady. Says he found him like that and called 911. Coroner's already in the bathroom. Here are their wallets, just IDs and cash. Brady played coy when I asked how he was paying for the room. IDs look fake to me but a pretty professional job. The room was reserved by a third party, a woman, on her credit card."

"Thanks." Javier nodded to the officer, then looked at Kevin over his shoulder. "Shall we?"

A young handsome guy with shaggy dark hair was sitting on the large bed, still in wet bloody clothes, huddled in a blanket. He looked up at Esposito and Ryan for a moment with red-rimmed eyes, then back at the floor. Kevin thought there was something familiar about him. As they went into a foyer that led to two bathrooms, Javier gave Ryan a quizzical look. Kevin wiggled his eyebrows.

In one bathroom, Dr. Sidney Perlmutter was with the body. In the oversized Jacuzzi tub was a young blond, probably in his early 20's, partially dressed. His wrists were slashed, the water full of blood. One arm was draped out over the floor, where more blood had dripped. It looked like a suicide.

They went in and breathed deep at the sight.

"Doctor Death, where's Lanie, and what's the story?" Esposito asked casually.

"Don't call me that, don't know, don't care and liver temp is 96; I'd say he can't have been dead more than two hours, but the water temp could throw it off. The roommate discovered the body half an hour ago. Cause of death appears to be exsanguination, but there are some disturbing other signs."

Javier knelt down to look more closely. "The cuts to the wrists are longitudinal, but there's no blood splatter on the hand draped outside the tub. Cutting those arteries would have spurt all over the hands. The cuts seem awfully neat too."

"And something else. Look at these bruises on the neck. It looks like he could have been choked. Of course there could be other wounds; I won't know till I get him back for autopsy. I might be able to get prints off the neck too."

"Hmm, choked to unconsciousness, put in the tub and wrists cut to make it look like a suicide? We'll have to take a closer look at the rest of the suite and then get the investigators in but doesn't look like any signs of a struggle. Everything seemed in order. And setting him up like this would take some time; either the killer didn't know there was a roommate or he didn't think he'd be back for awhile."

Suddenly Ryan remembered where he's seen the guy sitting on the bed. "Espo, can I talk to you?"

"What is it bro?" Javier couldn't help letting a little trepidation creep into his tone.

Kevin cocked his head to the other bathroom; they went inside and closed the door most of the way, careful not to touch the handle. "That young guy sitting on the bed, he's a celebrity."

"Really? From what? He didn't look familiar to me. And he apparently didn't say anything about it to the uniforms, though I guess that kind of explains how two guys in their 20's are in a penthouse at the Plaza, unless they're dealing. Usually though celebrities can't wait to tell you they are, unless they have something to hide..." Esposito's voice trailed off.

"Yeah. Two handsome young guys, one bed."

"Who is he?"

To Be Continued... 

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


	7. Time Capsule - Hole at the Top of the World

Time Capsule - Hole at the Top of the World

##

Kevin Ryan's gaze went to the floor. "I'm almost positive his real name is David Morales, he's an actor and singer on the TeeNYC Channel."

"You watch TeeNYC?!" Javier Esposito said a little too loudly.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sometimes. I have neices, you know"

"Nice save. Well, I've never heard of him."

"He's not THAT famous. He's kind of teen-girl famous."

"And so you know who he is? Just lost your bro card, bro." Javier smirked.

"You're just going to keep rubbing it in, aren't you?" Ryan scowled.

"Yes." The hunky Latino grinned then.

"Fine!"

"Well, it makes sense he gave us a fake name. TeeNYC being squeaky clean; he doesn't want it to get out he was sharing a suite -- and I guess a bed -- with another guy. So, the ID is fake, and nothing else in the wallet but cash. Do you recognize the vic?"

"No."

"Anyway, we'll get the key-card records, surveillance videos. We need to see how the perp got in-assuming of course it's not your David guy. I'll talk to the manager about that and start processing the scene."

"I don't think he could do this, but it's just my intuition."

"This is gonna get complicated. We need this guy to give us a statement, without any pressure and before he lawyers up. Okay. You know who he is... you to go sit with him and try to talk to him; he might relate better to you, than me or the unis. Also at some point we're gonna need his clothes. I'm gonna call Beckett and ask what else she wants us to do. Obviously the guy's a witness after the fact at least, to either a suicide or a murder, and we want him to talk. Adams can help you check the surveillance and go through the key-card records. And I'm sure this kid doesn't want to come down to the station if he can avoid it, because then Montgomery is going to want to hit him with the fact that he gave us a fake ID. So just talk to him, try to draw him out, but keep your objectivity. Don't blurt out right away that you know who he is. Got it?"

Kevin let out a big sigh. "Got it 'boss'." Then he smiled tightly. 'I get to be useful! Don't blow it Kev; like I haven't done this before." He walked over to the young guy.

"How're you doing?"

The youth looked up angrily. "My friend is dead, how do you think?" He was visibly shaking, his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot from crying.

Ryan couldn’t help but notice even then the kid had beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kevin Ryan, I'm a Detective with the NYPD's 12th Precinct. Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, sure. How long will this take?"

"That kind of depends on you. We need as much information as possible for the investigation. You say you came back from the bar and just found your... friend in the bathtub like that?"

"Y-yeah, he said he was tired and was going to go to bed early; we had a, uh, late night last night. I wanted to stay out a little longer. I should have come up with him. He didn't seem depressed or anything!"

"Is it possible that someone else went up to the room with him?" Kevin asked as gently as he could. The youth looked angrily at him. "No! It was just the two of us staying here alone. We're... he wouldn't have brought a stranger up."

Ryan considered his options and decided to take a big risk. In a much lower voice he said "I'm, uh, gay, man. I can see there's only one bed. He was your boyfriend? No wonder you're so upset."

The guy looked uncertain for a moment then started to break down. "We'd been together a year, this was our anniversary weekend! He would never've cheated on me! I should've gone to the room with him but I just wanted to have another drink or two and be in a crowd."

Kevin put his hand on the young man's shoulder and let him cry. 'Jeeze he's a lot younger than me and he was already having a one year anniversary with a guy; I guess they grow 'em up fast at TeeNYC.' "I'm so sorry. I have someone I'm close to and I can understand. But unfortunately we have to investigate this. Either he took his own life or someone murdered him, and we need to get to the truth."

The young man looked up. "Murdered? Who'd kill Kelley, or why? But I dunno why he'd kill himself either! This is so fucked up."

"I understand. And the first thing we need to know is who you are, really." Ryan said it almost before he realized. He was taking a huge risk, but he was leveling with the young guy and hoped it'd pay off.

"You know who I am." He said it more as a statement than a question.

"You're David Morales aren't you?"

David looked up to meet Kevin's eyes. "Yeah. Please, this has to be on the down low. And, uh, you're a little old for TeeNYC, aren't you?"

Ryan hid the pang over the age crack with just a quick lip bite. "Just for the record, you are David Morales?"

In answer, the young man fished around under the mattress and pulled out two wallets. "Yes. Here. The other one is Kelley's real one.He's - was - just a regular guy I met one day at a coffee shop; he didn't even know who I was, which was great. Kelley liked me for me, not because I was famous. We started going out. TeeNYC was even okay they said as long as we kept it secret. You'd be amazed how many TeeNYC guys are gay."

"Probably not. David you're only eighteen? I see Kelley was really only 19. So you had a fake ID saying you were Grant Brady, 22. You were drinking illegally."

"Yes, yes, arrest me if you want. I don't care about that now. Who'd want to kill Kelley? And make it look like he killed himself! I know he couldn't kill himself, when he left he was happy, just a little tired. He kissed me on the cheek right there in the bar and said he'd see me upstairs in a little while." The young man covered his face with his hands.

"Did anyone see him kiss you? Is there someone who might do something to hurt you indirectly?"

David raised his head up then with a horrified look on his face. "Someone who would kill Kelley to get at me? Oh god. No, god I hope not. No one I can imagine. I don't think I have any enemies. Not a lot of people even knew about Kelley and me."

"Maybe a rabidly jealous fan, a stalker?"

"I... I have had a few stalker fans. Mostly older guys -- no offense."

Again, Kevin bit his lip. "None taken. Any chance any of them could have seen you with Kelley?"

"I guess it's possible. But after we were going out for a couple months I told him who I was-he freaked out a little-and explained how we had to be careful. He was cool about it, he said he wondered why I was usually wearing a cap and sunglasses when we were in public. Poor Kelley, he was kind of clueless, but that was one of the things I liked about him, he was smart in some ways but so dumb in others. So after that we mostly got together at my place and ordered out, or I wore disguises when we went out. You'd be amazed where people would recognize me, even with my new blonde hair, we couldn't go anywhere in public."

"But you didn't wear one tonight."

"Yeah at the bars here, people leave you alone. I guess it helps that it's 21 and older only, and the guys tend to leave me alone more than tween girls. They just... look."

"Does that bother you?"

"I guess there's looking and 'looking.' I've seen gay guys grab their buds and say 'oh wow there's David Morales!' and that's flattering. But there are guys who stare and follow me around. That's creepy."

"See any of the creepy ones tonight?"

"No actually, and I feel like I've kinda gotten a sense for it. I can feel them watching me. There actually were a few older women too, by older I mean 30's I guess -- older for my fan base. God, I can't believe Kelley is dead!"

'Jeez, what is it with this kid and all the 30s being old cracks?' "And I guess normally you'd have friends traveling with you, like a 'posse', but since this is kind of a 'secret' life, there's no one else who knows you're here?"

"My manager, she knows everything. It's part of her job now to keep my relationship under wraps. I... I don't even know what to do now, who I can call."

"Well, we're gonna need an official statement from you. We don't need to go down to the station if you can give one here with a witness,since you're legal age. We can be sensitive to your need for privacy. Maybe we can get a nearby room here, because my partner and the CSU guys are going to need to process the scene. And we'll need your fingerprints and DNA, just so we can eliminate you as a suspect in the investigation." Ryan kept a friendly arm around David's shoulders, 'Wow he's just as cute in person as he is on TV. I wish I didn't have to meet him this way. Poor kid. If I lost Javi now... I'd just die.'

"Sure, I'll cooperate in any way I can."

Out in the living area, Esposito was on the phone with Beckett. "So Ryan may be able to get the kid to talk; if we drag him in he's gonna lawyer up like nobody's business and not tell us anything, if he really is this TeeNYC celeb Ryan thinks he is."

"Looks like most of the Brass are tied up across town and can't get there for awhile, but when Castle heard there might be a celebrity, he practically flew out of here. Wait for him... it's unorthodox but if Ryan can get him to talk, all the better, then you guys can take the official statement with Castle as the witness. Just keep a close eye on him, Espo. He might be in good with the Mayor, but it's still tenuous and I'm making him your responsibility. And keep tabs on Ryan too... don't want him getting in over his head just because the kid responds to him."

There was something about the way Beckett said THAT that sent a funny shiver down Javier's spine. "You got it boss, I'll keep him out of trouble."

"I know you will Espo, that's why you two are such good partners. Just try to follow procedures exactly, with Castle there, especially."

Javier went back in the bedroom to find Kevin sitting close to the huddled young man and them talking in low voices. He had a strange pang of jealousy seeing Ryan like that with a cute young guy. He signaled that he needed to talk to Kevin. But as the Irishman got up, David grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I just want to say, I trust you okay? Please for Kelley's sake and mine I hope you've been straight with me."

Javier fought back the urge to cattily say 'He's been 'straight' with everyone,' seeing his new lover hung onto like that.

Kevin looked the cute actor in the eyes. "I've been totally honest. Sometimes as things change it can get out of our control. But I promise I'll do the best I can for you."

"Thanks man."

Esposito and Ryan went out into the living area. "How's it going?" Javier asked in a low voice.

"Well, he IS who I thought. He's a wreck. He came here alone with his boyfriend. Not a trick; he said they've been together a year. He's agreed to prints and DNA, and to give a statement. I think we should move fast, though, I hate to take advantage of him. I asked him about possible jealous stalkers and he said he didn't know of any. But in certain circles he's very famous."

"Good job bro. Speaking of moving fast and famous, I just got off the phone with Beckett. Castle's zooming on his way. You know how he can't resist the action, especially if it involves another mover-n-shaker, of any age and 'talent'. Beckett said he can be the statement witness but we need to keep him in check."

"Great, like we need more work. Well, I suggested we get David a nearby room, and told him we had to have the clothes."

Javier tried to smile through another jealous pang. "My, you HAVE been thorough. Taking the sexy young thing's clothes. Even Castle would be proud, well, if he knew the full details. But, uh, be careful. It looks like he's getting kind of attached to you and you know that can be trouble for us later."

Kevin gave Esposito a quizzical look. "Really? Attached to me? He's a kid!"

"Just... be careful. I can tell this kid can be charming when he wants."

"Okay bro. You're not... jealous are you?" Ryan smiled at Javier. "Of course not... oh are you pulling my leg?"

Esposito tried to grin back.

When they returned, bringing a CSU tech with them, David was just hanging up his cell. "The hotel said they have a room next door they can put me in; they're sending someone up with a key card."

"Great David." Kevin smiled at the star. "David Morales this is Javier Esposito. He's my partner and he's taking lead of processing the scene here."

"Hi David, now I just need to get a DNA sample. If you could open your mouth for CSU Tech Amos here, he needs to swab the inside of your cheek. Great, and now he'll need to get your prints to eliminate you, and see if we can pick up evidence of this other person."

###

Castle burst through the door, breathless. The hotel's desk clerk arrived seconds after with the new room key, looking like they'd raced the hallway. Only Castle would do that at a crime scene. After some very brief introductions (Castle, David Morales, David, Richard Castle, he works with Esposito and me), Ryan, with Castle hot on his heels, went with the youth to the other room, bringing a jumpsuit for him.

"Esposito is your boyfriend isn't he?" David whispered discreetly when they got in the room.

Kevin's jaw dropped and he glanced over at Castle, who was still trying to catch his breath and blend in, and mercifully hadn't been listening. As usual, Ryan was caught totally off-guard. "Uhhh..."

"It's cool; it's not obvious or anything. Both of you guys are totally masculine. He's a hot dude, man. A little old for me normally, but he's a really handsome guy. He seems really nice too."

Ryan whispered "How did you know? We haven't... we haven't been together that long."

"In my business you learn to 'read' people really fast. It's sink or swim in this world. I've been doing this since I was a kid. I saw how he looked at you: affectionate, even protective. He really cares about you. And you looking at him like... well." David smiled and shrugged. "You make a great couple man."

Kevin felt himself blushing and prayed Castle was still trying to behave. "Um, thanks, it's only been, well, not long, but we've been partners and friends for years."

David nodded and looked at the floor. "That's great man. Just... keep each other safe. Don't let him go. He's one in a million, I can feel it, you guys are meant for each other."

"I hope so." He switched back to his normal voice, "Here's the jumpsuit from CSU. Sorry, I need you to put this on for now until they look through the suite."

"Oh great. Underwear too? I can't get clothes from my room?"

"No sorry it's part of the crime scene. And yes, underwear too. Castle and I can leave you alone."

"It's okay, we get used to undressing in front of people." David peeled down his pants and underwear. Ryan could not help glancing, the guy had an amazing muscular smooth ass with cute dimples on the sides of his cheeks. All the furtive glancing wasn't lost on Castle.

David pulled up the coverall and threw off his shirt, zipped up just past his navel and handed it all to Kevin.

"Thanks, I appreciate you being so cooperative David. As soon as they process the scene you can get your things."

"Yeah thanks. So, you need my statement?"

"Yeah, we need you to tell us what happened, what you remember."

"Man, I am kinda... scared. I mean, someone maybe killed my boyfriend! Normally I have security just at a taping, and right now I have nothing. I walked in to see my boyfriend dead and covered in blood, do you know what that is like? I loved him! Maybe if he hadn't dated me he'd still be alive. It could be my fault! God this hurts so much! Poor Kelley, he didn't deserve this. He was just this sweet guy who liked me!"

"David, let's go back to the beginning, last night. Who did you see, what did you talk about, what did you drink? Anything you can tell me is helpful."

The teen star broke down, but told Kevin, and Castle, everything he could remember. When the questions were done and the answers with them, David grabbed onto Ryan and started sobbing onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I don't know who else I can let this out to!" His whole body shook as he forced out the words. "You understand! What if someone killed Esposito and you found him dead?"

Ryan felt a horrible chill go down his spine. Of course the thought had occurred to him; he and Javi worked in the field and were both often in the line of fire. No matter that they were well-trained in weaponry and often wore kevlar jackets. They both had guns pointed at them multiple times each week, that they knew of. The image of Javier lying in that bathtub though... Kevin shuddered. But also he felt his gut tightening. Castle is RIGHT THERE, with that quizzical look.

He felt David's head on his shoulder; the kid seemed small and fragile. There was something strange... he was comforting this young guy but he was also very attracted to him. He'd seen in movies where a man and woman started out like that and it turned to passionate sex and he'd think, oh come on, but now, he realized this was how it happened. David was massaging his back.

'Oh my god is this eighteen-year-old TeeNYC star coming on to me!? He's a freakin' fantasy come true, except he's a poor traumatized kid.

Damn he's cute though. I'll never be able to look at TeeNYC Channel the same way again.'

Castle cleared his throat, snapping Ryan out of his lull, "Um, David, maybe you need to rest."

"Please don't leave me alone." David clung to him. Kevin glanced at Castle and nodded his head to the door. The voyeuristic writer grudgingly relocated himself to the next room.

The orange coverall was still unzipped low, and Ryan saw David's smooth defined chest.

"Kelley's gone! I'm alone! What'm I gonna do! I never thought I'd find a guy to love and now someone took him away!"

"David, bud, you're only eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to sound callous but you and Kelley were really young, do you really think you would have been together forever?"

David frowned then. "Well, how about you and Esposito?"

"We're even worse, I was in denial till my 30's and I came out to Javier hoping he'd be a friend about it and he suddenly realized he liked me... that way. He grew up all hyper masculine, and was a military sniper. I'm not even sure why he likes me."

"Oh, he likes you. But yeah, he sure doesn't trip the gaydar. Just that swagger in those jeans, oh man, I bet the ladies just die. You blip a little once in awhile, but I think it's more because of your vocabulary. You're obviously really smart." David kept hugging Kevin in a way that was needy but also kind of suggestive.

Ryan furrowed his brows at this kid who was more than a dozen years younger than him, who was analyzing his intelligence. Detective Kevin Ryan was being casually socially rated somehow by this kid who stars on some TeeNYC pop show. Fuck, the kid was right.

Kevin had been told the exact same thing before. 'Kev, don't use such big words, you sound like a snob', or 'some people think you sound gay.' So when did sounding intelligent equal sounding like a snob equal sounding gay?

Well at least Javi had never said anything about his word usage. Or for that matter, never asked him what a word meant. But Esposito did watch the the Discovery Channel... he wanted to be sure to watch that special about the solar system with the hunky Aussie futurecaster, cuddled up with Javi...

Then he thought, wow I'm already in my thirties; women are hearing their clocks winding down. Damn is Javi settling down? Though he sure doesn't look it. Ryan never even thought about the fact that Javier was a few years older and never had a serious relationship. While Castle had multiple ex-wives and a teenage daughter. Montgomery was happily married and Beckett was a hot mystery and hot mess all rolled into one.

"David, you're handsome, I'm sure you're rich, and we know you're popular, and you can get just about anything you need to. I think if you really want to, you will find someone else."

"But, but, just last night, we were... I was never with another guy like I was with him."

"I understand. I need to get back next door, but I promise I'll be right down the hall. There'll be an officer right outside the door. He has a radio, and if you just yell, we'll all be here in a few seconds. No one can get past him, I promise okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you know."

"Hey I'm just sorry we met under such unfortunate circumstances." 'Fuck, I can't believe I just said that.' He thought. "Esposito and I, and maybe Castle, will be back in soon to finish up your statement. For now try to rest."

Kevin watched as the teen star smiled, then crawled up to thepillows and basically assumed the fetal position.

'I wish I could do something. Why would anyone kill his boyfriend like this? He's just a kid, barely 18. And damn he's cute. Got to stop thinking about that.'

##

Javier sprang to his feet when he heard the knock at the door. He was there in a few half running steps and threw it open.

There was Ryan, hands in pockets looking sheepish... and so cute. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I stopped back at..."

But Esposito pulled him inside, slammed and locked the door. "It's okay bro." He pulled Kevin into his arms and just hugged him tight.

"Baby you're cold!" He felt Ryan shiver.

"Y-yeah it's chilly out tonight. Oh Javi..." Kevin wrapped his arms around the hunky Latino and held him as tight as he could.

"Every time we're not together I think maybe I dreamt this."

"I missed you too, bro." Esposito slid his hand up and down Ryan's back, feeling the tension start to ease. "Do you want anything? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm okay, I ate after I left the hotel. I needed some quiet time to think. Can we... can we just... do this.. for a while longer?" He shivered again.

"You got it, bro. I'll warm you up." Javier pulled Kevin back a bit and smiled. "And I need to get you a key so you can just come in."

"R-really?" Ryan was taken aback. For some reason Esposito giving him a key to his apartment meant a lot. "I don't want you to give up your privacy for me... We've been partners for years without keys..."

"Oh stop, we had that talk." Javier smiled. So, are you okay after today?" Esposito put his arm around Kevin as they walked further into the apartment.

"Yeah, after I got over the shock of seeing that poor kid dead in the bathtub." Ryan couldn't suppress a shudder. "I hope we were able to help some."

"I thought you did great, you had Castle to deal with and all. Beckett and Montgomery seemed happy from what they said to me, and you know how nit-picky they can be. Anyway the kid's body is with Lanie and the CSU lab has what we collected at the scene.”

"It's so sad. That kid is always kind of goofy and funny on television, and there in the hotel he was totally different. I can't believe he's only eighteen and he'd already been with that guy for a year."

"Kev, come here." Javier grabbed his slim lover gently but firmly, running his hands over his lean back.

Ryan sighed. "God that feels so good, you feel so good." He whispered. He felt Esposito's warm breath on his neck, and the tension began to slip out of him.

Javier kissed him gently, just tenderly, not like he wanted anything, just to show how much he cared about the man he was holding. "If it's okay, you wanna get in bed?" Javier asked tentatively.

"Yeah."

They silently went to the bedroom and undressed. Esposito knew that Kevin was emotionally drained and not up for any kind of fun, and he was happy to just be supportive. Hell, he loved just spooning with his partner. They climbed in bed and that's exactly what Ryan did, scooting his back to Javier and almost purring as Esposito put his strong arm around the Irishman.

"Thanks for understanding bro, I just, I dunno, I just wanted to be here and have you hold me just like this."

"Kev, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'd be happy to just hold you all night." He kissed Ryan lightly on the back of the neck.

"I love this sensitive side of you. When we're in bed together, you're so... vulnerable."

"I'm so fucking lucky." Kevin mumbled, and squeezed Javier's hand.

"No man, I'm the lucky one. If you hadn't come out to me, we wouldn't be here together like this. You were the brave one bro."

Ryan actually furrowed his brows at that one. It was true, sort of. Though his coming out to Esposito was as a partner. He thought dinosaurs were more likely to walk the earth again before Javi would've planted a kiss on him like he did... Oh fuck that was so incredible. Kevin actually moaned out loud against his will.

"Um, bro.?"

Ryan couldn't contain a little giggle. "I'm sorry, I was thinking back to when I came out to you and you kissed me."

"And that was funny?" Ryan couldn't see Javier's expression since he was behind him, but he thought he sensed trepidation.

"Not funny as much as awkward, and I never thought in a million years you'd kiss me, not in my wildest dreams. Well, maybe in my wildest dreams..."

"Oh so it was a good memory."

"Are you kidding me!?" Kevin spun around in the bed to see Esposito smiling. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe a little, I'm sorry, bro." Javier grinned even wider and ran his fingers over Ryan's chest. "Come here bro." He pulled Kevin to him and they snuggled together under the covers, skin to skin, sometimes kissing, sometimes just hugging.

"I bet you wish I was more muscular." Ryan said suddenly.

"No, actually, I don't. I've been admiring your lean body for a few years now and I think it's just fine. And by the way, you have a really cute little ass."

Kevin felt himself blushing. 'God does he really mean that?'

"Yes I really mean it, oh and you know you're fucking cute as hell, especially when you smile? My parents are gonna love you." Then Esposito pulled him into a long kiss.

Hearing that was almost better than the kiss. Well, almost.

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


	8. Time Capsule, Part 8: "Hard to Make a Stand"

Time Capsule, Part 8  
Hard to Make a Stand

(We continue to flashback to when Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan's relationship was just beginning; about a year before the start of the first story in this series.)

##

Kevin Ryan awoke to some soft nudgings and the smell of coffee, with a handsome guy in just underwear, sitting on the bed next to him and grinning. 'It doesn't get any better than this,' he thought. 'Javi-fucking-Espo is sitting here almost naked, and he made coffee.'

"Hey bro, sorry to wake you, but the boss-lady called."

"What? I didn't hear my phone. What time is it?"

"It's still early, and I sent Beckett a text back on your phone that you were on your way. She promised us both we could likely head out early but Lanie has results on the Morales case."

Kevin's brows furrowed as he took a sip of coffee, secretly thinking how cute it was that Javier had sent a text message on his phone for him.

"Guess I should get ready." Ryan sat up and set the coffee aside. Then he looked into Esposito's eyes. "I, um..."

"What?" Javier smiled that amazing smile where his whole face lit up, his cheeks creased a little. His eyes glimmered.

Kevin about died. "Shit."

Then Esposito took him in his arms and hugged him tight, a kind of manly hug, rubbing his back hard. But then he said it, again, just like that. "Kev... I don't know how, or why, but I know that I love you. I just wanna keep saying it." And then he kissed Ryan tenderly on his neck.

'Damn damn damn. I do not deserve this guy.' "Javi, you know I feel the same way." He had trouble talking. "I just thought it was a crush, but now..."

"Bro, believe me, I'm as amazed as you." Esposito whispered. "I think back to all those times in the bullpen, in the cruiser, even at crime scenes... I had these feelings deep down, and I really wanted to hug you, to hold you, and now we can do it." Javier crawled into bed with him, nuzzling his neck and just holding him tight.

"Hmm, and I thought you were just messing with me, teasing me. You were the tough guy, the veteran with all the secrets. I was the nerdy pale guy with the bad ties and hot-mess girlfriends. Sometimes I even wondered if you knew I was really gay and you were just playing with me. But I know I was just being paranoid!" He said quickly when Esposito looked almost hurt.

"Kev..." Javier sighed. "Maybe that's why I like you so much, 'cause you're different from me. You're so smart, and you may be a nerd -- and I think that's kind of sexy too - but you're also cute as hell."

"I can't tell you how many times I watched you walk down the hall, strutting along in your sexy jeans showing off your hot ass. You DO know HOW you walk, don't you?" Ryan smirked then. "I died a little every time, thinking 'there goes a god, and my lot in life is I have the delicious punishment of working with him every day and seeing but I can't touch.' I had to play it cool, while inside I was like, oh God I get to work with Esposito! Do you know what that's like?"

"Well, you know now, I DO like to touch you."

"And I almost DIED every time! Can I hold you for a change? It seems like you're always spooning me. I want to - "

But Kevin didn't even get to complete his sentence, when Javier grabbed him and wrestled him over, then flipped over himself. "Hug me bro, I'd love it."

Ryan couldn't suppress a little happy sigh as he snuggled up behind Esposito, and put his arm around the hunky latino. "I can't believe how nice it is to just cuddle like this."

Javier smiled to himself, and put his hand gently over Kevin's. "I know."

Ryan was overwhelmed by Esposito up against him like this, and started to kiss his neck while caressing Javier's strong pecs.

"Kev, um, if you're gonna do that..."

"I can't help it."

Javier twisted around to face Kevin and their intense gazes met. Esposito put his arms around Ryan and eased him closer.

Kevin let out a little involuntary 'oof' as Javier pulled them together. "So much for spooning." He said, trying to put on his usual sardonic voice.

"Kev." Esposito kept staring into Ryan's sparkling blue eyes.

Kevin felt himself starting to shake and fought it back. "Javi." He managed to smile.

"I'm glad we have each other now. I never thought... well." He ran his fingers through Ryan's wild hair.

"What? You'd be in bed with a guy? And your partner at that?" Kevin winked at him.

##

When they were both dressed and at Esposito's front door, the hunky Latino gently pulled Ryan to him. "So we'll have to behave again today." He looked deep into the Irishman's eyes. "I just wanted to..."

But Kevin grabbed Javier, and passionately kissed him hard, holding him with all his strength, just for a few seconds. Then he let go and stepped back, smiling but also looking kind of embarrassed.

"That works too." Esposito grinned.

Ryan slipped a scrap of paper in Javier's shirt pocket, "Don't read it now, maybe later today when you have a quiet minute. Okay?" His baby blues were soft and sort of pleading.

"Okay. I hope you aren't breaking up with me." he half-joked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!"

Esposito grinned. "I'm sorry, I guess that was teasing again. My bad."

Ryan looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Bro, come here." Javier gently pulled him in to a hug. "You're so sensitive, and that's what I love about you. You can try to hide it from everyone else but you're letting me see it all. I never mean to hurt you."

"I know, sorry I'm such a wuss."

"Don't apologize. You're sensitive and that's great. Shit I wish we could go back to bed."

## 

"Adams, man, you look tired!" Esposito clapped his hand on the tech whiz's shoulder.

The subdued mature man shot Javier a little glare but tried to stay nice. "Good morning to you guys too! Anyway, I went through the video at the casino, in the elevators; and checked the room key-cards."

Meanwhile Kevin was silently telling himself, 'Don't be jealous just 'cuz Javi puts his hand on another guy's shoulder. Adams is straight and a friend anyway.' He couldn't believe that the thought even went through his mind. Then, even as he was thinking this, after Adams turned back to the computer, Ryan felt Esposito's hand on his own back. He slid a glance and a little smile over at Javier in time to catch a wink.

"I spent a few hours watching the hotel footage. So this is David Morales, the kid from that show on TeeNYC?"

"That's him." Kevin said a little too quickly.

"He looks different; older, shorter hair? Not that I watch his stuff! Anyway, it does seem like quite a few people recognized him, as you can see here, and here, for example, people asking for autographs, which he seems happy to give. His blond friend doesn't seem so happy, however."

"Yeah, I can see Kelley's eye-rolling even on this low-quality video." Javier said.

"I'm kinda surprised, since I assumed his fans would be tween girls, but here are 40-something women, even a few guys. Maybe parents? No one under 21 is even allowed in the bar."

"Yeah and he does look different, with the shorter hair and all. His new show is just now being hyped on TeeNYC." Ryan realized his mistake immediately and clamped his mouth shut again.

"You mean this show?" Adams grinned, looking back at them as he hit a button and a YouTube video came up. "I thought the promo was funnier in Swedish. It looks like some kind of strange space cowboy adventure comedy thing. Not sure who watches crap like that. Actually, he's gotten kinda hot for the girls, if you like that sort of innocent nerdy little TeeNYC boy look." Adams said, with a little smirk. "He can definitely do the slapstick. I think it's also possible he may have also had a little work done. His nose looks different."

Esposito cleared his throat. "Adams, regardless of whether TeeNYC boys in skintight space chaps turn you on, let's get back to the surveillance video."

Adams just grinned. "Yes sir! So here's where it gets interesting. There are these two women, they look maybe thirty-something, who at first are hovering around the table, obviously looking at the kid, talking to each other, looking at his boyfriend -- can I call him that?"

Kevin realized that he'd taken a half-step away from Javier just as Adams turned to look at them again.

Esposito cleared his throat... again. "He confided in us that was their relationship, but naturally its completely confidential."

"Of course. I can hear the tween hearts breaking all over the world now. Anyway, the whole time, over two hours, Kelley and David never displayed any kind of PDA, no sign they were more than just buds beyond Kelley putting a hand on David's shoulder once in awhile. Then these two women kind of lurked around, went out of range, came back, then finally asked for autographs, which he gave them. Then things started to go south. They tried to hang around. Look."

"Oh yeah, one's trying to hit on Kelley while the other's trying to flirt with David. This can't end well."

"Yeah and I wouldn't want to piss off the one after Kelley; she looks like a tough customer." Javier said.

"Looks like Kelley tries to get rid of his right off; David tries to be nice but finally an employee sees she's bothering him and asks them to leave. They go out of range but I picked them up circling around. Not long after that, Kelley apparently says goodnight to David, and here -- " Adams froze the image. "Kelley leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. But off to the side are the two women, who obviously see it."

"Uh-oh." Ryan mumbled.

"Oh, it gets better. Or worse, I guess. We catch up to Kelley getting on the elevator to the penthouse. Of course you need a special keycard to access those floors. Just as the doors are closing, guess who gets on?"

"Our girls."

"Yep. They try to act all giggly, but you can tell they're up to something. Then in the hallway, it's bad. The Plaza actually has cameras in the halls on these floors. Here they're following him off, and you can tell he's looking nervous but is probably too nice to say anything, then he gets to his room...

"...they pretend to go past, then they rush him, and force their way into the suite. Wow." Esposito whistled. "That's a couple of crazy women."

"We need to find these women, but how?" Kevin wondered out loud. "The prints on Kelley's neck were partials with no matches, and we got nothing anywhere else in the suite but David, Kelley and the maid. They clean those rooms thoroughly."

## 

Ryan and Javier donned coverups and entered the morgue examining room. M.E. Lanie Parrish looked like she was just about done with Kelley.

"Hey Lanie." Esposito greeted her with a smile. Kevin trailed along after and waved to her. 

"Good timing, gentlemen." Parrish nodded to them both.

Ryan froze, his gaze locked on the young man's face. Lanie had pulled his scalp back down so he looked fairly normal, almost peaceful. His shaggy hair had been combed back neatly.

"Sorry. He was a handsome young man. I understand his lover is a bit of a celebrity."

"Yeah, TeeNYC channel guy. David Morales."

Parrish raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Some of my neices watch that. Gay actors on TeeNYC, imagine!" Then as Kevin and Javier exchanged covert glances, Lanie smirked and shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if half of them were. Anyway. Perlmutter picked him up but dumped him on me, something about caseload, so it took a while to get up to speed. As you suspected, I would rule cause of death as exsanguinations, from the longitudinal cuts on the wrists. The cuts had to be ante-mortem for the amount of blood David described at the scene and the photos, and the amount lost from the body. Now about the bruising around the neck, I assume you lifted some prints?"

"Yeah, partials, no hits so far."

"And the knife was in the tub with him, no prints I guess?"

"Nope."

"There's definitely trauma to the trachea, enough to cause unconsciousness. There was no evidence of water in the throat or lungs, so drowning can be ruled out. There's some bruising on the forearms, possibly defensive. And look here, there are some marks on the wrists that could mean he was restrained, though they aren't very severe."

"It was either something soft like a tie or scarf, or he wasn't tied and conscious very long?" Esposito volunteered. "We didn't see any evidence of a struggle in the suite."

"He was a slender guy, weighs 150 soaking wet. Two people could have overpowered him."

"And one of the women who followed him was a pretty big girl." Javier commented.

"Big girl?" Lanie raised her eyebrows and glared at Esposito.

"Umm... we're beginning to think maybe some of David's female fans didn't like a guy being so cozy with their boy." Kevin added to change the direction this conversation was taking, as they started to head out.

"There's something else." Parrish looked at them both. Ryan and Javier turned back around. "There was evidence of sexual trauma. He was sodomized, probably by a foreign object. Definitely not from consensual activity."

The two guys turned and looked at each other. Kevin winced.

"He might have been raped... with an object?" Esposito was incredulous.

"While he was alive. Somebody was really angry at this kid." Lanie said.

Out in the hallway, Ryan muttered "I can't believe they'd do that to him, as if murdering him wasn't enough."

"Bro, you know people can be brutal and sick. It just feels... different now... with our new situation."

"Something just seems out of whack here. It's so calculated, with the strangling and the staged suicide, and now possibly this rape. How did they know they had enough time to pull all this off? Even though in fact, they had over an hour, David could have come up to the room at any time. Even if they had someone in the bar or lobby watching David who could call them the minute he left, it would only take him a few minutes to get to the room."

"Good point. Unless they heard David tell Kelley he was going to come up at a specific time."

"Or... they wanted David to catch them..."

"...And make it look like a murder-suicide, or a suicide pact? Wow."

"But then they lost their nerve?"

## 

They were barely back at the precinct when Kevin's cell rang. "Detective Ryan. What? No... no... it's okay... I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and looked at Javier.

"It's David, he wants me to come see him, alone. He sounded... kind of out of it."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. At least you shouldn't go alone." Esposito frowned, trying to hide his concern, and jealousy.

"He said he really needed to talk to me. Javi, we both know he's not dangerous. He sounded really... desperate, and he trusts me."

"Okay, but keep in touch, bro." Esposito sighed.

Kevin had barely been gone a few minutes when Javier's phone rang. It was the officer on duty at the Plaza. "Detective Esposito we've got a situation here, and the hotel staff are worried about the disturbance, in the suite where that kid is staying -"

"Oh, god. he just called and my partner's on his way there."

"We'll be right here to meet him, but you probably want to get down here too."

## 

When Kevin got to the door to David's suite, the uni was standing there ready to go, but Ryan could barely hear him talk over the loud music even down the hall. "Everything okay?" He asked the cop.

"I guess, except he's been playing that same song over and over again, sometimes really loud and sometimes I can hear him singing along. He had a bottle of vodka and cranberry juice and ice delivered a while back, so I'm guessing he's pretty toasty by now." He smirked.

"Oh, shit. I guess no one bothered to update the hotel staff that he's underage."

The cop suddenly looked concerned. "Hey, I had no way-"

But Kevin had already brushed past him and was banging on the door. David!!! It's Detective Ryan! Let me in!!"

Kevin could practically FEEL the song's lyrics booming in his head through the heavy solid door.

Ryan turned to the cop. "You have the keycard? Open it."

The cop fumbled for the plastic rectangle and managed to unlock the door. Kevin eased it open and was almost bowled over by the increased music volume. He sensed the cop behind him as he moved into the room and waved him back. Scanning the room he saw clothes strewn about, a laptop open on the table, half-empty bottle of vodka, glasses, and there was the stereo. Where was David? 'Uh-oh.' The doors to the balcony were open, curtains billowing, and the teen was outside. "David! It's Detective Ryan! I'm going to turn this down!"

David showed no sign that he heard. Kevin got to the stereo and eased down the volume. David spun around then. "Hey! What the hell! Oh, Detective...!"

"David, please come in off the balcony." Ryan edged up to the open sliding doors. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"This was our song... I felt like it said everything, about us, our relationship, getting away from L.A., to where we could be ourselves and not worry about my fans, where we actually hold hands like straight couples do. He was so excited but he was scared coming out would ruin my career." David turned around then and leaned on the railing, looking out over the New York skyline.

"David, please come in."

"Naw come out here and enjoy the view with me. The streetlife is so interesting."

Kevin could hear the teen slurring his words. He hesitantly stepped out on the balcony. 'Hell, David's a lot smaller than me. If I have to, I can overpower him.' He got to within arm's reach of the young man. Even from here, David reeked of alcohol. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" David rounded on him angrily. "No I'm not okay!"

David leaned farther back on the balcony and put one foot up on a lower rung of the railing. His hair ruffled in the breeze. "What've I got to live for? My boyfriend's murdered, and this is sure to get out and my career is over. My whole life is over!" He shouted almost accusingly at Ryan.

"David, you don't want to die!" Kevin started to reach out to the kid. His heart was pounding, and a million things were running through his head. Mainly of course was that he was desperate to get this guy off the railing and keep him from killing himself, but in the background were also 'Javi's gonna kill me, if David doesn't take me down... what the hell am I doing? Beckett's gonna kill me for this too."

David was crying now, no longer angry. "Kevin, I don't know what to do. I feel like I've lost everything." David's balance was starting to look precarious, especially considering his drunken condition.

"David please! I'm sorry Kelley is gone, but your life is not over! Please just take my hand, come off the railing."

## 

Esposito pushed past the cop into the room and what he saw made his heart go into his throat. The Morales kid was out on the balcony leaning backward over the railing with one foot up on it, and Kevin was just a couple feet away, reaching out towards him. 'Oh god, the kid could grab Kev and if he goes over, he could take him over the balcony with him. God, no please!'

He heard the uni behind him say "Ohhhh crap," before grabbing for his 2-way and calling for backup. "We got a possible 504A in progress at the Plaza, we got a Detective... attempting to talk the subject down..."

To Be Continued...

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


	9. Time Capsule, Part 9: "How Fragile We Are"

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to ABC, Beacon Pictures, Andrew Marlowe, etc. This is in no way a real representation of the actors or the characters. It's fun to play with them just the same.

Author's note: This is about Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito but will involve several other characters from the show. I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go (aside from the obvious, a romance between Esposito and Ryan). I may jump around in time somewhat (e.g., flashbacks), and I'll try to stick more or less to the themes of the series and reference a few episodes, but no promises... it's obviously a parallel reality, though even on the show they're very friendly.

##

Time Capsule, Part 9  
"How Fragile We Are"

 

(We continue to flashback to when Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan's relationship was just beginning; about a year before the start of the first story in this series.)

##

"Come on, David, come back down..." Kevin Ryan urged gently, stepping slowly closer to the actor, who was now half-sitting precariously on the balcony railing.

"De-tec-tive Ry-an..." he enunciated "...do you like me? You don't think I'm a mess?" David's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes, David, I like you. I watched you on TeeNYC and thought you were... really hot. And meeting you, and learning about who you really are, I like you even more. You've been through a terrible experience; anyone would be traumatized. Please don't throw your life away." Kevin edged closer.

David wavered and looked over his shoulder. There were people below now by the fountain across the street, looking up. "I don't want to die, but..."

"David come here!" Ryan reached out.

The actor reached out his hand, and almost lost his balance. But Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him off the railing.

David fell against him and wrapped his arms around him. "I am so sorry bro. Thanks for... thanks for being my friend." He whispered.

"It's gonna be okay David, come on in."

##

A uni inside the room grabbed David, pulled him away from Ryan and pinned the basically unresisting kid to the floor. "Hey! He didn't commit a crime! Don't be so rough!" Kevin yelled.

But he was almost cut short when Javier Esposito took hold of his partner with all his strength and pulled him aside. "Oh god Kev, what the hell were you doing?" He whispered angrily. He gripped Ryan's arms, not even thinking about the people around them for a moment, only about his partner, his new lover, who he'd just seen so close to a balcony dozens of stories above the ground.

"Javi, it's okay, I wasn't in any danger, he would never've hurt me."

"You don't know that!" Esposito shook him gently. "You never know what these people will do!"

"Javi." Kevin looked down, shaking his head. "Please don't be angry, I just wanted to help him."

Suddenly Esposito was aware of the cops -- and mostly the unis -- looking at them, while trying not to be obvious. "I'm not angry at you," he whispered, "But why'd you forget, we have people to help talk then down."

"But David wanted to talk to me, he trusted me. I got him to come in. It worked out ok."

Javier looked over at the unis and said in his best 'take charge' voice, "You got this?"

"Yeah, sure, you deal with.. whatever THAT is," said one of them, "this is under control."

Already on edge, the comment served to make Esposito even madder. Almos dragging Ryan into the bathroom, he slammed the door and then pushed his lover against it. "Yo. Seriously. What the FUCK were you doing, Kev!? He absolutely could have pulled you over the balcony!"

"Javi, no, it was never like that, he wouldn't have... and besides, I'm just as trained as you are..." Kevin trailed off, mumbled, suddenly unsure of everything. He closed his eyes, scared to look at angry Esposito. He never wanted to see Javier mad at him. "Please, I'm sorry, Javi, please, don't be mad, I was just trying to help him!" He pushed back a little.

"Kev, baby," Esposito pulled the slim Irishman in his arms. "I'm not so much mad as I was terrified that something could happen to you. Kev, you know how much you mean to me?" He eased his partner back, shaking him gently by his almost bony shoulders. "You know, normally I don't like to babble about my feelings, but since we... kissed this morning, I want to tell you how I feel. I'm opening myself up to you..."

Ryan started playing nervously with the buttons on his vest. "I'm so sorry, Javi." He glanced up and saw tears brimming in Esposito's eyes. "I just didn't want him to do something stupid. And you know you'd likely have done the same. We're gonna have to figure out a way to keep ourselves in check with these things."

"I know that, and it WAS brave of you. But next time, think about me, about us, just a little?" Javier gave him one of his little smiles, not the big grin, but the shy cute smile. Then he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kevin smiled back, and took a deep breath. "What is Beckett gonna say?"

"She'll have a few choice words. In the meantime, if you're up to it, let's go have a look at the suite again."

##

The guys returned to the suite wordlessly; Esposito cut the seal on the door and they went to work.

Later, Javier's phone rang. It was Beckett. "Esposito."

"I heard that you and Ryan had an exciting afternoon."

"You could say that."

"I told you to keep him safe, Espo. You of all people I trust with Ryan."

Javier thought there was something odd about how Beckett said that. 'What does she mean, 'me of all people'?'. "Beckett, he's safe. He said he was never in any danger."

"The unis reported differently, even by your reaction. Though the reports also said that Ryan saved the young man's life."

"Yes, he did." Esposito lowered his voice and walked into the other room. "And you know, I'm not the only one who's a little... protective... of Kevin."

"Yes, that's what I meant about you looking after him." Beckett paused. "Is he there with you now?"

"Yes'm," Javier said in a more respectful tone, somehow automatically. "We're going over the suite again for another possible weapon."

"Lanie filled me in. Well do what you can, wrap it up, get Ryan home, and I'll see you in the morning." 

"We'll be there."

"Thanks, Espo."

Not for the first time, Javier thanked God that Kate Beckett was their lead and not some douchey TV cop wannabe. He rejoined Kevin.

Ryan looked over at him. "Beckett?"

"Yep."

"That didn't sound too bad from what I heard, you only said 'yes'm once." Kevin smirked.

"Actually you're either 'a hero or a fool' around the precinct."

"Really!?" Ryan's face lit up. "I wonder which one Castle thinks I am?" He smiled evilly then, clearly trying to bait Esposito.

Javier made a face. "Don't get too excited. I'm sure Montgomery wasn't thrilled about how that went down."

"I just... he looked like he was climbing up on that railing." Kevin sounded exasperated. "I didn't know how long it would take to get anyone else there, and the uni at the door seemed useless."

"Detective Esposito..." announced one of the more useful unis.

"Yeah?"

Better come look at this weird oblong decoration thing on the mantle, there are some greasy smears. I don't want to try to dust it."

"How did CSU miss that?"

"Maybe because none of us were looking for that kind of weapon?"

"Let's get CSU back here"

"Yeah, we can wait for 'em. Get some work done tonight" Ryan said with unusual force.

"Beckett told me to get you home."

"What, that you should drive me 'home' because I'm too 'shaken up'? There are good prints here, and we shouldn't waste any more time."

Javier grinned and clapped his hand on his partner and smiled, ready to work even harder.

##

"Hit on AFIS! 'Sass Jordan.' Oh my god. That can't be her given name. It's the scary girl who looks like she could almost be a pro wrestler." Kevin stepped back from the screen. "Hers were the only prints on the... sculpture."

"Hmm. Shoplifting, assaults... she has a bit of a sheet."

"But rape and murder?" Ryan scowled.

"Maybe she's escalating." Esposito shrugged. "She's on the island, works near that pizza joint you like . I'll call the unis and have her brought in. Good job bro. And now, I'm gonna take you home."

"Yay me!" Kevin made his cutest goofy smile.

##

"So all you have to do is almost get pulled over a balcony twenty stories up and you can have the night off if you want." Ryan smiled as he and Javier got inside Esposito's apartment. 

But Javier didn't smile. "I'm still not ready for you to joke about it bro, I was so scared for you."

"I'm sorry; too soon." Kevin kind of shrugged. 

"It's OK, but that was a lot to deal with almost solo; I should have been there."

"Bro, please don't feel guilty! You wanted to come and I said no 'cause he wanted to see me alone." Ryan smiled gently then.

Esposito managed to smile back a little then. "I'll make us something to eat unless you want takeout."

"You know what I want? And this may sound dumb."

"What?" Javier sauntered to the kitchen ahead of Kevin, who couldn;t help watching his hunky partner's ass. 'All mine.' He thought. 

"I could just go for some soup and grilled cheese, and I know you got all the stuff here."

"All I have is that old fashioned tomato soup you mix with milk."

"That's the best kind man, I'm talking about comfort food! I'll help, I want to keep busy."

##

Esposito woke up and reached across the bed. Ryan wasn't there. For a moment in that half-awake mental state he wondered if he had imagined it all. Then his instincts kicked in. Of course Kevin had been here, and he wasn't in the bathroom...

He got up and shuffled down the hall past the kitchen to the living room where he heard the TV.

There, sprawled on the couch, half under the throw-blanket while the Natural History Channel blared some stupid ad on the TV, was Ryan, asleep.

Javier just stood there looking at the Irishman for a minute. The guy looked kind of silly but cute and innocent at the same time. He considered just leaving Kevin there, but he told himself that Ryan would be better off in a real bed than in that awkward position. He knelt down and gently shook his partner. "Kev, are you okay? Why'd you leave?" He whispered.

Ryan started and half sat up, looking around with a confused expression for a minute before squinting at Esposito. "I kept waking up, and I didn't want to bother you."

"Bro, you won't bother me, I promise. I missed you. You wanna come back? That is, unless you WANT to sleep here on the couch."

"No. Sorry. Sometimes at home I can't sleep and the TV is kind of a companion."

"Kev, you don't need the TV anymore, you got me, and I understand. Okay? I sometimes sleep here with the TV on too.

Ryan rose, followed behind Javier, for some reason clinging to the throw until they got to the bed, where he went all compulsive about folding it neatly.

"Kev! Get in bed!" Esposito finally snapped, but he was smiling.

"Sorry!"

Ryan crawled in bed then and immediately spooned up against Javier, wiggling his little boxer-briefs-clad butt against Esposito's crotch and almost purring when Javier put his arm around his bare chest.

"Javi?"

"Yeah?"

"Two things. One, next time we get a day off and the weather is nice, I want us to go out to Coney Island, chill out and ride the rides. And eat some Nathan's dogs."

"Got it. It's a date. Maybe a little beach picnic. Just the two of us. Maybe stay later at night... sex on the beach?" Esposito pulled Kevin a little tighter and started to kiss his neck.

"Oh man, It's been a long time since I've done it outside. How about you?" Ryan wiggled his butt provocatively.

Javier shivered a little and took a deep breath. "A long time too, dammit. But since you're making me crazy, we might have to forget about waiting for a day off and just do it one day this week."

Kevin twisted partway around so he could look at Esposito's chiseled handsome face in the dim light. "I was hoping you'd say that." He smiled.

"And two?"

"I forgot... ummm"

"You forgot...?" And with that, Javier started to tickle Ryan where he knew he was sensitive.

##

To soon, the alarm went off. Esposito started to get out of bed, but Kevin, seemingly still asleep, tugged at him and made unintelligible protesting noises.

"I have to get up Kev, but you can sleep for a little bit, okay?

"No, I don't want to sleep alone. I'm up too." Ryan answered petulantly, his face half buried in a pillow.

"Of course; I'd rather be UP with you, than working on this case." Javier nuzzled against Kevin's neck. He ran his hand lightly over his partner's chest.

"Then we can have breakfast, and come back here, and..."

"Don't even say it, or we'll be late and Beckett will skin us alive..."

Ryan had to giggle then. "M'kay, don't use all the hot water."

##

"CASTLE!" Detective Kate Beckett had to smirk a little as she saw the author jump. She walked into the 12th's bullpen, hoping to find Esposito and Ryan already there, but instead, Richard Castle was bent over Ryan's roses with his back to her. "Are you reading Ryan's card?!"

"N-no of course not." Castle spun around, obviously hiding something behind his back.

Kate stalked up to him. "Give it to me! Talk about low, Castle. Don't be a gossipy snoop. I know your mother taught you better than reading your co-worker's personal correspondence." She gave him her best glare.

The mention of his mother snapped him to attention. "I, um, I was just looking for the guys and..."

"Put it back and sit down. And I don't want to catch you pawing their stuff again!"

Castle faught the urge to retort that he'd rather be pawing HER stuff, and instead, hand shaking a little - Kate was pleased to notice - replaced the card and then scuttled back to her guest chair, sinking down low, but eyeing her until she met his stare.

"Para mi amante increíblemente guapo. Gracias por este nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas... That's what it says... 'For my incredibly handsome lover. Thanks for this new chapter in our lives.' Unsigned... handwriting is unfamiliar, probably the florist's... aren't you even the least bit curious?"

Of course it was unsigned. And of course the handwriting was from the florist. And she hated to admit it, but OF COURSE she was dying to know for sure who Ryan's new love was; who would send him a dozen long-stem roses. She longed to smell them, but just half smiled at Castle, and looked back down at her work.

##

Kevin and Javier walked into the break room together, which Esposito -- just as they were doing it and realizing that everyone else was already there -- thought might have been a mistake. But fortunately everyone's attention was on just Ryan.

"So our own Detective Ryan saved a TeeNYC Channel star!" Castle leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"Who knew Kevin had it in him? Damnit now you'll be too much a bigshot to come downstairs and hang out." added Adams.

"C'mon guys, it wasn't as if he was dangling off the balcony and I had to pull him back up one-handed." Ryan said, blushing.

"That's not what I heard. The chatter from the unis was that you went out there on the balcony with him and talked him down off the railing." Adams persisted.

Beckett smiled warmly at him. "Well done, Ryan, that was very brave."

Finally Montgomery spoke up ominously. "Brave and dangerous. Ryan. You, Esposito, Beckett and I will have a little chat later."

"Oh, Capta..." Catherine started to retort.

"Don't start."

And that was the end of that.

##

"Ryan..."

"Yes, Captain, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I let this get out of my control."

"I'm betting that's exactly the truth, actually: you can't tell me. But that's a bit beside the point." Montgomery let that sink in for a moment. Detective Kevin Ryan certainly wasn't stupid, but neither was Roy Montgomery, and the 12th's Captain saw the unguarded expressions play across Ryan's face for just an instant: eyes narrowed, then a moment of 'what does he know?' Then tight-lipped blank face of 'got to put on the deadpan.' Like so many long-serving cops, Roy Montgomery was very, very good at reading other people.

"It won't happen again, sir. I take full responsibility. I shouldn't have gone there alone." At this, Esposito unconsciously sat up in his chair.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm beating you up over this because it was stupid. I'm also letting you know that you likely saved that boy's life, and because of his celebrity status, that puts you, and the entire NYPD in a good light, something One Police Plaza is very happy about."

At this, Montgomery turned to the other detective. "Esposito, I don't have to tell you how valuable both you and Ryan are to this precinct... and if anything had happened to your partner, we would never fully heal.. We are a team and we don't let our partner's go off half-cocked. Understand?" He raised his eyebrows.

At 'cocked' Javier fought hard to stifle a smirk and actually had to look down then, unable to meet Montgomery's penetrating stare. "I understand. We all need to depend on each other, and help each other."

"And know when we need to ask for help, or even support."

'Again, the cryptic comments.' thought Javi. 

##

"Oh thank god we're home!" Kevin stalked in through the door after Esposito opened it.

Then he whirled around as Javier locked the door and they looked at each other, Ryan with his mouth open.

"When did that happen... 'home'?" Javier asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"I dunno, it sure was fast though. I hope I'm not... presuming." Kevin was suddenly shy again.

"Come here." Esposito took him by the arm and led him to the bedroom. He pulled open two drawers of his large dresser; they were empty. Then he led Ryan to his large closet, which was also conspicuously nearly half-empty.

Kevin just gaped for a minute. Wha-where did you put your things?"

"In the spare closet, and the storage downstairs, there was plenty of space. I thought it would be nicer if... well if you wanted... if we shared this room rather than you having to put stuff in the other room." Javier looked at the floor. He wasn't even sure why he had done it, or what he was hoping Ryan would do or say, except he wanted Kevin to feel welcome here. 'Moving in' seemed like much too big of a concept, so rushed, but it would be nice if Ryan kept a few things here. Just seeing Kevin's toothbrush nest to his in the bathroom gave him a strange nice feeling inside.

Ryan opened his mouth, but before he could speak again, Esposito jumped in, and babbled. "I'm not asking you to move in or anything - I mean, unless... - since we've only been at this for a little while... I.. jeez.... I thought, if you wanted to keep some things here... I just wanted you to, you know, feel like you're welcome here."

"Oh Javi!" Kevin grabbed the hunky Latino. "Every day you surprise me with what a closet romantic you are. Double pun intended."

"Don't tell anyone." Esposito laughed, hugging Ryan back. "So, I don't know about you, but I don't care what time it is, I need a nap at least before dinner, and I'm sure you're as tired as me."

"Yeah." Kevin nuzzled Javier, still holding him.

"So, come on 'amante', let's just get in bed for awhile, it's nice and dark in the bedroom." He half-dragged Ryan down the hall.

"You smell nice" Kevin started to kiss Esposito's sinewy neck.

"Stop it..." Javier said in a half-warning voice.

"Make me."

They were in the bedroom by then and Esposito pretty much pushed Ryan onto the bed and fell on top of him.

"Ohhh! God you're heavy." Kevin gasped.

"Sorry." Javier grinned, and sounded anything but sorry as he ran his hands over the lean Irishman.

"Javi, uuuuum aaaaah, oooooh!"

"What?" Esposito asked innocently at the same time he was groping Ryan's hardening cock through his jeans.

"Fuck.... yeeeeeaaaaah!" Kevin moaned and grabbed onto his hunky partner and pulled him down in a kiss.

"I have a confession, this is totally out of the blue but now I want to tell you."

"Uh-oh, what?" Javier looked worried.

"You remember when I was in the hospital, after that lab explosion."

"Where you almost died, my god of course. I was freaking out."

"Well, I know you came to see me."

"I did several times bro, we all did."

"I know the time you came one night, and you thought I was asleep, and you were holding my hand, and you... touched my cheek. And you said something like "'Kev, buddy I;m thinking about you, You're strong, you'll be okay. I'm pulling for you, okay? You're really special... to me.' And, did you kiss my forehead?" Ryan asked, smiling.

Now it was Esposito's turn to blush. "Did I say all that? And what, you were faking!"

Kevin snuggled a little closer. "Can you blame me? My hot, tough-guy partner who I had a huge crush on was getting all mushy with me. It was almost worth all the glass in my back."

"Bro I'm so sorry." Javier nuzzled next to Ryan and caressed his face.

"Yeah well there's hardly any scars. It all came out."

"Let's not talk about that. I'm gonna undress you, and we're gonna get some sleep."

"I like that plan. Then I have a plan for after that."

To Be Continued...

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


End file.
